Harry No Kuni
by HannahHatter
Summary: Witness the amazing tale of my two favourite wizards in the world! Oliver and Harry Potter, two fourteen almost fifteen year old wizarding boys with no parents, are out on an adventure of a lifetime to seal the rifts created by the evil Voldemort in Ni No Kuni! Meet new characters! Experience young love! Find cool bosses! And witness the betrayal of unbelievable proportions!
1. Chapter 1

"Ollie! Watch out!" Phil called, and Oliver ducked as an owl flew over his head!

"Ah!" He yelped. Then he looked up as the owl landed on the phone line and dropped something from his beak. "Huh?" He went over and grabbed it, and saw that it was an envelope. He read the inscription that was written on it in green lettering.

Mr. O Mason

The First Bedroom At The Top Of The Stairs

52 Meadow Street

Motorville

What in the world? That was his address. They even got his bedroom on it.

Phil came running over, and his eyes widened.

"Aw, man! Look at that! What d'you think it's for?" Oliver shrugged and broke the seal on it.

"I don't know. Let's take a look!" Then he tore into the envelope and pulled out a letter. "Dear Mr. Mason. We are pleased to inform you that on behalf of your exploits in the magical world of Ni No Kuni, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a fifth year term. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

"Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

"Yours sincerely,

"Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." Oliver's eyes widened and he looked at Phil, who scoffed.

"Aw man! This is some game you're playing! Especially now that you're almost fifteen! C'mon, Ollie! Toss it out and let's get back to the garage!" But Oliver knew that it was no game.

"Hey Phil, I've actually got to go. Sam wanted me home to... Help fix the lighting fixtures in his bedroom!" Then he stuffed the letter in his pocket and ran as fast as he could back home. He had to tell Melody, Sam, and Grant about this!

When he got home, he found Grant sitting at the kitchen table. When the older boy saw him, he smiled.

"Hey, Oliver! What's up?" Oliver ran over to him and showed the letter.

"An owl gave me this." Grant read over the letter, frowning. Then he sighed.

"I don't know, Oliver. I've never heard of any Hogwarts. I'd suggest asking your friends in Ni No Kuni. Someone like Rashaad, or Khulan might know something about this. Maybe even Marcassin or Harmony, seeing as they must have learned something about this." Oliver nodded.

"Yeah. Being sages, they must have heard something about it. Thanks Grant!" Then he ran upstairs, changed into some clothes more appropriate for Ni No Kuni, grabbed his wand and the Bottomless Bag, then Gatewayed to Ni No Kuni, where he found himself outside of Rashaad's house. He remembered that was where he had left after he had dropped Esther off after they had caught a Fug for a bounty hunt. He blinked in the sudden brightness of the sun, just as Esther came out. She smiled when she saw him.

"Oh hi, Oliver! I didn't expect you to come!" He didn't smile back.

"Esther, I need to speak to your father. I got some strange letter, and I think that he might know something about it." She frowned and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, Oliver. He went out for a meeting of the sages. He told me that this has been the first one in eighteen years." Oliver sighed.

"Do you know when he'll be back? Or if Harmony and Marcassin are going?" She shook her head.

"Father said perhaps a week or so, but he wasn't sure himself. And Harmony hadn't wanted to go, but Marcassin insisted that they both go, seeing as their a sage and the Songstress. It's their responsibility." Oliver sighed. "What's so important about this letter, Oliver?"

"It's from the otherworld, Esther. And it mentioned Ni No Kuni." Esther's eyes went wide.

"Really? But that's impossible! Nobody in the otherworld should know about here except for you! You and your family! And perhaps your friends, but no one outside of Motorville!" That was when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me?" They looked over, and saw a strange sort of man. Well, not really a man. He was a giant pink rabbit! A tall, lanky pink rabbit, with a black suit, a matching top hat, and a cane. He looked very out of the ordinary, even for this world. "I couldn't help overhearing you talking about a letter? Where's it from?" Esther moved to stand next to Oliver, both of them a bit nervous.

"A-A place called Hogwarts, School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Why?" The rabbit man came over.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I am called the Conductor! I have been looking for you, young Pure Hearted One! All is well that I find your friend along the way!"

"What do you want with Oliver?" Esther asked protectively.

"All I want is to tell him something! Something important!" The Conductor told her. To Oliver, he said "There are rifts all over our world! Rifts caused by an evil wizard, known as Voldemort!" Oliver tilted his head.

"Voldemort? Who's that?" The Conductor bent down a little to be at Oliver and Esther's height.

"An evil being who lived long ago, that's all you need to know. He went to Hogwarts when he was your age, but turned dark. There was only one person who was able to take his power, but he was also the same person who brought him back."

"Who was that?" The Conductor jumped up and did a backflip, before landing back on his feet.

"Never mind who he was! What matters, is that Voldemort has created these rifts all around your world! Sort of like, ghosts of past creatures you fought before! But they're much more powerful!" Oliver exchanged looks with Esther, then turned back to the Conductor.

"Are you telling me that we need to go and defeat them?" The Conductor nodded.

"Well I'm certainly not going to! So yes! Yes I am!" Oliver looked again at Esther, and they both nodded to each other. They already agreed to do this. Then he turned back to the Conductor.

"Okay! We'll do it!" The Conductor jumped up.

"Splendid! Splendid! Then you best be on your way!" As he began to walk away, he suddenly stopped and turned to face them once more. "Oh! And by the way! I wouldn't go to that school. It's where he who took Lord Voldemort's powers resides, and he is not very kind." Then the Conductor vanished in a flash of light. Oliver and Esther exchanged looks, completely confused.

"Goodness! You'd think that he would stick around to help us a little more!" Esther grumbled. Oliver shrugged.

"Well, at least we kind of know what we're up against. After all, he said the ghosts of creatures we've fought before. They're just more powerful. Maybe they're in the same spots they were before?" Esther tapped her chin, then nodded.

"Yes, that sounds logical." then she smiled. "Well, even if we can't get Marcassin and Harmony to join us, why don't we go and pick up Drippy and Swaine? I know that they'd both give us an earful if they found out that we left them behind on an adventure!" Oliver smiled and nodded.

"Come on! Let's head for the Fairygrounds first!" Then he waved his wand, cast Travel, and they were on their fourth adventure of a lifetime.

(Whoo! A new Ni No Kuni crossover! With Harry Potter in it! This is the best day ever! Next to the day when I can get my own laptop to work on stories all the time! But for now, this is the best day ever! So, I don't have a proper storyline quite yet, but like all my best stories, we're just going to go with it and see where the story goes! Now, on to the story!)


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the Fairyground, they found everyone running around.

"Wait for me, mun!"

"Watch out!"

"Hurry up, mun!" Oliver and Esther exchanged looks, then ran in to find the Fairy Godmother, who was screeching so loud, Oliver was surprised that they couldn't hear her back in Hamelin!

"Ma'am!? Are you alright!?" Oliver shouted the question, to try and be heard over her.

"Out of the way, mun! We've got an emergency!" They heard a familiar voice shout.

"Mr. Drippy!" Oliver shouted, just as the fairy ran by him with a bucket of water.

"Here, Mam! I've got you some water!"  
"I don't need water!" The Fairy Godmother screamed. "I need HELP!"

"Fairy Godmother!" Esther called, finally silencing the giant woman. She gasped when she saw the two.

"Oh my! It's you, mun! Young Ollie-boy and Miss Evie!"

"It's Miss Esther, Mam!" Drippy shouted. Then he turned to Esther and Oliver. "Hello, Ollie-boy! Miss Esther! I'd like to say it's nice to see you, but I'm a bit busy!"

"Mr. Drippy, what's going on?" Oliver asked him. Drippy sighed.

"Mam said she's got a funny feeling in her tummy. It's probably has something to do with the new batch of littlies coming, but it's a pain for all of us!"

"Please, young boy-bach! HELP ME!" The Fairy Godmother cried. Oliver and Esther nodded.

"Don't worry, ma'am." Esther said. "Would you like us t-to go inside you and… see what's wrong?"

"Please! Anything!" Oliver nodded, pumping his fists.

"Don't worry, Ma'am! We'll help you!" Then they, including Drippy, quickly ran to the side entrance to inside of her that they found almost two months ago, in which Swaine had almost killed him over because of before, when they had to go in by making her laugh, then get reborn to get out. But they found the other entrance on accident, when they saw fairies go in it to check on the littlies inside. Swaine had been so angry, he'd shot at Drippy! If Harmony hadn't gotten him out of the way and sent Swaine off in a Twister, Drippy would've been hit with a Deadshot.

When they got in, they looked around in each of the classrooms, not finding anything, not even littlies.

"I guess the littlies haven't been created yet." Esther remarked. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah." When they went down the slide, they found a black ball of smoke sitting there.

"What the heck is that, mun?" Drippy asked. Oliver and Esther exchanged looks.

"You don't think that it's one of those rifts that the Conductor told us about, do you Oliver?" Oliver shrugged.

"I think so." Drippy looked to the two.

"What? You mean you know what this thing is, Ollie-boy?" Oliver nodded.

"We'll explain later. Let's check this thing out!" then they went closer to the rift and examined it a bit. All of a sudden, it burst in a bright white light! They all shouted out of surprise, then looked back to see a green jellyfish!

"What the flipping heck is that!?" Drippy exclaimed.

"Well, the last one we fought was a Royal Jelly. This must be an Imperial Jelly!" Esther exclaimed. "Like a metamorphosed familiar!"  
"Well, whatever it is, it's no match for us!" Oliver told her. "Mitey! Let's go!" He then threw out his Dynamite while Esther sent out Gogo. Time to fight!

(Not my longest chapter, I will admit. Probably the shortest. But, in my defense, I've got a new story in mine. One that might let me catch all of the fandoms!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Did I mention I also hate writing battle scenes? I'm really not good at them)

After the battle, Oliver and Esther were breathing hard. Even Drippy was winded, and all he had really done was run around and throw glims to them every once and a while.

"Goodness!" Esther exclaimed. "The Conductor was right! The Imperial Jelly was much harder than the Royal Jelly!" Oliver and Drippy nodded, Oliver wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Those Jelly Teens weren't nothing to laugh at either, mun!" Drippy added.

"Oh ho! I bet they weren't, fairy!" They heard a voice behind them say. They turned and saw the Conductor standing there!

"Mr. Conductor!" Oliver exclaimed, running over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"How did you get in here?" Esther added. The Conductor laughed.

"Oh, I've been known to cause a chuckle or two! And the Fairy Godmother is quite a delightful person! And I only came here to see that you were doing as I asked! You know, defeating the ghosts of the beasts of your past, staying away from he who defeated and brought back the Dark Lord, things of such nature!" Then he tipped his hat to them. "Well, I've done as I said, now I must be off! Goodbye! And remember! Stay away from Harry Potter!" Then he snapped his fingers and vanished into thin air. Oliver and Esther exchanged looks.

"Harry Potter?" Esther wondered. "You don't think that's the one who destroyed Voldemort and and brought him back?" Oliver shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe we could check it out." Then he had a thought. "You don't think that Swaine may know anything? After all, Emperor Raoul must have thought that Swaine had magic at some point. Maybe his father taught him a little bit about Hogwarts and magic and stuff." Esther nodded.

"It's possible. After all, even if Swaine wasn't taught it directly, he must have heard something about it." Drippy jumped up.

"Then let's head off then, mun! To Hamelin and Thief-Face!" Oliver then cast Travel, and they appeared before the Porcine Palace, when they ran in.

"Aah!" They heard someone screaming. "Help!" Oliver and Esther looked to each other in alarm. That was Swaine!  
"Swaine?" They called, running into the palace and into the main corridor by the fountain, where they found Swaine shooting at what appeared to be Porco Grosso! "Swaine!" Oliver called.

"Run!" He shouted, running towards them and pulling them away from the robot pig. "Run I say!" They got the hint and ran with him, right into the fountain, where the robopig tried shooting at them, but Oliver blocked a few of his shots with Ward.

"Swaine! What is that thing?" Esther asked, dodging another shot.

"It's called Porco Rosso!" he told them. "I was just walking through here, seeing what I could find in the kitchen for a snack, seeing as Marcassin and Harmony aren't home, when I see this weird black orb thing floating in here. So naturally, being the brave warrior I am," Esther snorted and he gave her a stink eye. "I went up to it and examined it, then this huge thing came out of it!" Oliver looked back at the huge Porco Rosso, then shot a Thunderstorm at it, dealing a bunch of damage.

"Well, we can't let it destroy the Porcine Palace!" he told the three. Swaine nodded, his face a little pale.

"Yeah, I think that Marcassin and Harmony would murder me! They already don't think I could handle being back at the palace for the week by myself. Knowing that I let it get destroyed, that would be a nightmare! And I'm not talking about the brokenhearted kind!" Esther stomped her foot, splashing water all over the boys.

"Porco Rosso could not only destroy the palace, it could also destroy all of Hamelin!" Swaine paled even more.

"Oh man! I'd never hear the end of it from Harmony!" Esther shook her head.

"Would you stop worrying about yourself and maybe think of the well being of your people! They're in danger!" Drippy jumped up.

"Then what are we doing standing around here, mun!? I don't want to be in this fountain any longer than I have to be! Nor do I want to get shot at by a robot pig!" Oliver nodded, then jumped out of the fountain and shot another Thunderstorm at Porco Rosso.

"Then let's show this pig what we've got!"

One Battle Between Our Heroes And A Giant Robot Pig Later…

A single Thunderspark from Gogo brought Porco Rosso down for good. Swaine panted hard, giving his Thumblemur a cake.

"Damn! Thank goodness you lot came along! Otherwise, I'd be toast!" Oliver and Esther nodded, equally as tired.

"That's another rift down though, mun!" Drippy told them, running over. Oliver nodded, giving Mitey a piece of chocolate.

"Yeah, definitely." Then Swaine stood straight and crossed his arms.

"So what brings you lot here, anyway? Harmony and Marcassin aren't going to be home for at least a week, and even then I'll bet Harmony'll be even more cranky than Surly. If I've learned anything about her, she can't stand being professional. Especially if there's no danger and she has to be away from her bed." Drippy snickered and Esther gave him a look as Oliver shook his head.

"We're not looking for Harmony and Marcassin. We were looking for you. We had a question, and seeing as Rashaad, Harmony, and Marcassin are away, we thought you would be the one to ask." Swaine put his hands on his hips.

"Alright then. I might know how to answer your question." Oliver slipped his letter from his pocket.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Hogwarts? It's supposedly in my world." Swaine's eyes widened.

"Hogwarts? I think my dad once mentioned it. Where did you hear about it?" Oliver showed him the letter that he got.

"This came to me from an owl. From someone called Minerva McGonagall." Swaine took the letter and read it over, then slowly blew air out of his mouth.

"Damn. And I thought that she had died. She's got to be pretty old now." Drippy jumped up.

"Oi, mun! Care to shed some light on the subject?" Swaine looked at them.

"In a moment. Oliver, we're going to your world. You're going to school."

(What's Swaine planning? Guess it down below!)


	4. Chapter 4

(For the record, this is technically supposed to be Order of the Phoenix, but instead, its this. You want Order of the Phoenix? Read Diana Potter! Thanks guys!)  
"Wait! Swaine?" Oliver called, Swaine walking into the library, Esther and Drippy following close behind. "What do you mean I'm going to school?"  
"One minute, Oliver." Swaine told him, going to a desk and pulling out a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a pen. He quickly wrote something down. "Gallin!" The Fightingale came running over and Swaine rolled up the paper and tied it to Gallin's ankle. "Now find Marcassin and Harmony, and bring this to them!" Gallin nodded, then hurried out the door. Then Swaine hurried over to the bookshelves, searching. "Where is it?" He muttered. "Dammit, Marcassin, why'd you have to reorganize? This was easier back when Dad was around!"  
"Swaine!" Esther called, trying to get the Thief Prince's attention.  
"Oi! Thief-face!" Drippy called.  
"Hang on! I've got find the book!" Swaine called, climbing up a ladder, then giving a shout. "Ah ha! Found it!" He slid down the ladder and lead them back over to the desk, where he plunked down a book _._ "I knew I'd heard that name before!" Esther examined the book.  
 _"_ _Hogwarts_ _,_ _a_ _History_ _."_ She read. "Swaine, what is this?" He grinned at them.  
"Its an answer! Or at least, close to one!" He flipped through the pages. "My father had Marcassin and I read it when we were younger! It tells about the magic in your world, Oliver!" Then he stopped on a page. "Here! Read that!" Oliver leaned over and looked at the page.  
 _"_ _Chapter_ _42,_ _the_ _Founders_ _."_ He read. _"_ _As_ _you_ _read_ _before_ _,_ _the_ _four_ _founders_ _of_ _Hogwarts_ _were_ _called_ _Godric_ _Gryffindor_ _,_ _Helga_ _Hufflepuff_ _,_ _Rowena_ _Ravenclaw_ _,_ _and_ _Salazar_ _Slytherin_ _._ _They_ _were_ _not_ _only_ _the_ _Founders_ _of_ _Hogwarts_ _,_ _but_ _travellers_ _from_ _another_ _world_ _."_ Oliver looked up at Swaine in shock. "Another world?" Swaine nodded, grinning.  
"Keep reading!" Oliver looked back at the page.  
 _"_ _The_ _Founders_ _had_ _come_ _from_ _a_ _land_ _,_ _where_ _magic_ _was_ _more_ _common_ _._ _They_ _were_ _only_ _four_ _of_ _five_ _Great_ _Sages_ _,_ _whom_ _worked_ _alongside_ _a_ _powerful_ _Songstress_ _to_ _protect_ _their_ _world_ _,_ _known_ _as_ _Ni_ _No_ _Kuni_ _._  
 _"_ _The_ _five sages_ _worked_ _hard_ _with_ _their_ _magic_ _,_ _and_ _taught_ _many_ _others_ _how_ _to_ _use_ _it_ _as_ _well_ _._ _But_ _,_ _the_ _fifth_ _,_ _Detron_ _Dwimloff_ _,_ _had_ _found_ _an_ _ancient_ _spell_ _,_ _used_ _to_ _travel_ _between_ _worlds_ _._ _He_ _called_ _it_ _,_ _Gateway_ _._ _He_ _went_ _to_ _another_ _world_ _,_ _and_ _found_ _many_ _remnants_ _of_ _magic_ _,_ _but_ _none_ _like_ _what_ _he'd_ _seen_ _before_ _._ _This_ _is_ _the_ _world_ _we_ _live_ _in_ _today_ _._  
 _"_ _Detron_ _returned_ _to_ _Ni_ _No_ _Kuni_ _and_ _told_ _his_ _fellow_ _sages_ _of_ _this_ _other_ _world_ _with_ _magic_ _to_ _be_ _learned_ _._ _But_ _the_ _Songstress_ _,_ _Selenia_ _,_ _forbade_ _the_ _other_ _sages_ _from_ _returning_ _to_ _the_ _realm_ _,_ _telling_ _them_ _it_ _was_ _far_ _too_ _dangerous_ _."_  
"But they must have returned!" Esther interrupted. "After all, they had found the school! How else was it built?"  
"There's more! Listen!" Oliver told her. _"_ _However_ _,_ _Detron_ _returned to_ _the_ _other_ _world_ _,_ _bringing_ _along_ _Godric_ _,_ _Helga_ _,_ _Rowena_ _,_ _and_ _Salazar_ _._ _They_ _found_ _those_ _of_ _magic_ _,_ _and_ _explained_ _it_ _to_ _them_ _._ _Many_ _wished_ _to_ _learn_ _more_ _than_ _anything_ _._ _So_ _,_ _the_ _five_ _Great_ _Sages_ _had_ _the_ _school_ _built_ _,_ _and_ _many_ _came_ _to_ _learn_ _,_ _the_ _school_ _progressing_ _and_ _adding_ _to_ _its_ _ways_ _of_ _learning,_ _including_ _the_ _addition_ _of_ _the_ _Houses_ _,_ _Gryffindor_ _for_ _the_ _Brave_ _,_ _Ravenclaw_ _for_ _the_ _Wise_ _,_ _Slytherin_ _for_ _the_ _Cunning_ _,_ _and_ _Hufflepuff_ _for_ _the_ _Patient_ _."_  
"Oi, mun!" Drippy jumped up. "En't they leaving someone out!? What about a Dwimloff house!? He found the flippin' world!" Oliver looked back at the book.  
 _"_ _However_ _,_ _as_ _you_ _may_ _know_ _,_ _there_ _is_ _no_ _Dwimloff_ _house._ _Alas_ _,_ _Selenia_ _the_ _Songstress_ _caught_ _up_ _with_ _them_ _,_ _and_ _was_ _angry_ _with_ _them_ _._ _She_ _came_ _to_ _the_ _world_ _,_ _and_ _tried_ _to_ _use_ _the_ _Killing_ _Curse_ _upon_ _Detron_ _._ _But_ _,_ _Detron_ _had_ _stopped_ _her_ _,_ _and_ _he_ _and_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _the_ _sages_ _banished_ _her_ _back_ _to_ _Ni_ _No_ _Kuni_ _._ _But_ _,_ _she_ _was_ _able_ _to_ _leave_ _Detron_ _a_ _terrible_ _gift_ _in_ _the_ _headmaster's_ _office_ _._ _A_ _poisoned_ _,_ _hogwarts_ _plant_ _._ _One_ _whjff_ _,_ _and_ _Detron_ _was_ _killed_ _in_ _seconds_ _._  
 _"_ _The_ _other_ _sages_ _felt_ _saddened_ _,_ _and_ _named_ _the_ _school_ _for_ _the_ _plant_ _that_ _killed_ _their_ _friend_ _,_ _destroying_ _any_ _signs_ _of_ _the_ _Gateway_ _spell_ _existing_ _,_ _only_ _passing_ _it_ _down_ _to_ _their_ _children_ _,_ _whom_ _returned_ _to_ _Ni_ _No_ _Kuni_ _and_ _trained_ _others_ _so_ _that_ _they_ _may_ _become_ _Great_ _Sages_ _._ _It_ _was_ _only_ _Godric's_ _son_ _, Maverick, and Salazar's first born daughter,_ _Ursula_ _who_ _stayed_ _in_ _Ni_ _No_ _Kuni_ _as_ _a_ _sage_ _,_ _amending_ _the_ _tradition_ _of_ _passing_ _the_ _sagely_ _powers_ _from_ _parent_ _to_ _child_ _,_ _Maverick_ _to_ _his_ _daughter_ _,_ _and_ _Ursula_ _to_ _her's_ _._ _To_ _this_ _day_ _,_ _we_ _haven't_ _got_ _a_ _clue_ _where_ _the_ _spell_ _itself_ _has_ _ended_ _up_ _."_ Oliver looked up to see Swaine smiling.  
"That's how the school knows of Ni No Kuni! The school founders came from here!"  
"Wow." Oliver breathed, amazed. "And they've accepted _me_ into that school?" Esther jumped up.  
"Oliver, that's amazing! You're going to go to a magic school in your own world! Oh, I wish that I could go!" Oliver smiled at her.  
"Well, maybe you could come shopping with me to get my supplies!" Swaine nodded.  
"Why don't we go back to Motorville and let Sam, Grant, and Melody know? After all, they might want to know where you're going." Oliver nodded impatiently, then cast Gateway, where he entered into his living room and heard a deep voice shout.  
"What in blazes!" The voice shouted. Oliver looked into the kitchen where the voice came from, and saw quite possibly the biggest man in the world! He was eight feet tall, tops, and a huge scruffy beard and a pink umbrella lying on the floor next to him where he sat at the table. Melody, who stood beside him smiled.  
"There you are, Oliver! Hello Esther. Hello Swaine, Drippy." You could tell she was trying to be friendly, but she had eyes only for Oliver. "Oliver, Grant told me that you were accepted into a school for magic right here in our world! How exciting!" The enormous man looked to Oliver, smiling.  
"Ah, so yer the Oliver I've heard so much about! Glad to finally meet ye! Rubeus Hagrid! Gamekeeper and Care off Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts!" Oliver shook hands with Hagrid, a little nervous. Hagrid looked behind them at his friends. "Ah, and they must be yer friends! Mind you though, I didn't imagine yer sister Harmony that small." He muttered, gesturing to Drippy, who jumped up.  
"Song-girl!? Are you daft, mun!? I'm Drippy, Lord High Lord of the Fairies!" Hagrid's eyes went wide.  
"I should not have said that." He murmured, and Oliver giggled, as it sounded like he said that a lot. Drippy jumped up again.  
"Too right, mun!"  
"Excuse me, Mr. Hagrid?" Ether asked timidly. "Why are you here?" Hagrid stood up.  
"Well, I'm here to take Oliver to London, so he can get his school supplies and be there for September first so you can get on the train for school!" Oliver's eyes went wide.  
"London? Hogwarts is in London?" Melody looked grim.  
"We can't afford a trip to London." Hagrid scoffed.

"No worries, Mrs. Mason!" He told her. "I can get Oliver off to London! As for money, well, the shopkeepers down in Diagon Alley won't be accepting Muggle money, so we'll have to get all that transferred at Gringotts."  
"Mrs. Prince." Melody corrected Hagrid. "Oliver is adopted. And what do you mean Muggle money? What's a Muggle?"  
"Muggles are non magic folk." Hagrid explained. "And we have different currency down at Diagon Alley. If I'm correct, and Professor Dumbledore gave me a list that's somewhere in my pockets, one Galleon equals twenty five dollars of yer American money."  
"Twenty five dollars?" Melody gulped. Hagrid nodded.  
"Yep. And a wand costs seven Galleons, while you may need two or three for the rest of yer supplies. The rest can be paid with Sickles and Knuts."  
"And how much are those worth?" Melody asked worriedly.  
"Sickles are one dollar and fifty cents while Knuts are five cents." Melody fell back against the counter.  
"Goodness! And the wand is already one hundred and seventy five dollars!" Melody groaned. "Not to mention your textbooks! Is there anything else you need, Ollie?" Oliver pulled the list of supplies out of his pocket and handed it to Melody, who groaned, crumpling the list a little. Then she sighed and ruffled Oliver's hair.  
"Don't worry. We'll figure out a way to afford all this."  
"Well, I've already got the wand." Oliver reminded her, showing her Astra. "So that take down the cost a little." Melody nodded, smiling.  
"That's my boy." Then she looked to the list again, then sighed again. "Guess your college fund is going to turn into your Hogwarts fund." Oliver's eyes lit up.  
"You mean it?" She nodded, then looks to Hagrid.  
"How're we getting to this Diagon Alley, then?"


	5. Chapter 5

_"My lord, please, forgive me!"_ _The_ _man_ _begged_ _,_ _his_ _jacket_ _filthy_ _and_ _his_ _tie_ _ripped_ _. A maniacal laughter filled the air._  
 _"Begging, Reed? You believe that it is possible to plead to the Dark Lord?" hissed a voice. "Now thanks to you, the Pure Hearted One_ _knows_ _!_ _Avada_ _Kedavra_ _!" Reed then fell, dead._  
 _"Come,_ _Nagini_ _." The voice hissed in_ _Parseltongue_ _. "We must correct this mistake, else the Pure Hearted One meets the boy. We mustn't allow this to happen."_  
"Harry! Wake up!" Harry woke up with a start and rubbed his eyes. He looked over and saw Hermione standing over his bed at the Weasleys. Hewas spending the last few days of summer holiday with the Weasleys and Hermione had joined them two days ago.  
Harry put on his glasses. "Hey, Hermione." Hermione put her hand on her hip.  
"Don't "hey" me! You were having nightmares again, weren't you?" Harry looked away, getting out of bed and pulling on some jeans over his boxers. "You were!" She sat on the bed, sitting crisscross and folding her hands in her lap. "Come on now. Tell me what happened?" Harry sighed as he buttoned up a shirt, then sat down next to Hermione.  
"Well, I saw Voldemort. And there was another man there, called Reed. He was begging for forgiveness, but Voldemort killed him. And..." Harry paused for a moment. "He was talking about a pure hearted one. How he knew, and how he couldn't meet somebody."  
"Somebody?" Hermione inquired, raising her eyebrows. Hardy shrugged.  
"He, might have been talking about me." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.  
"A Pure Hearted One, hm? Where have I heard that before...?" Harry's eyes went wide.  
"Hermione! Are you saying you might know what he was talking about?" She nodded.  
"I've probably read it somewhere. I'll have to check-"  
"The library." Harry finished for her. Hermione sighed.  
"Once we get back to Hogwarts." Harry smiled.  
"Thanks, 'Mione."

The way to Diagon Alley wasn't exactly what Oliver thought it was. Hagrid called for a bus. He called it the Knight Bus, and it was madness! It was driven by a man called Ernie, and apparently a Jamaican shrunken head, who appeared to have no proper sense of direction, as they zoomed from one side of the street to the other, even in tight squeezes between cars! The back was filled with bunkbeds that had a few other people sleeping in them. Hagrid told him that they were other wizards and witches.  
As they drove, Melody kept looking out the window with fear.  
"Can't the uh, Muggles see us?" She asked the man who was tending the passengers, whom was called Stan Shunpike.  
"Nah, miss." He told her. "Muggles ain't that smart! Can't see the Knight Bus!"  
"Good to know the Muggles aren't that smart!" Swaine told him sarcastically, gripping onto a metal pole of one of the bunkbeds. Meanwhile, Esther and Hagrid were sitting one of the other bunks, talking about Hogwarts.  
"Ye know, Esther, ye were considered to go to Hogwarts. Weren't sure if you'd leave yer world, though." Esther's eyes lit up.  
"I'd love to go Hogwarts! But I don't have a wand, nor do I really have any money from this world!" Hagrid scoffed.  
"No worries! Them goblins down at Gringotts can transfer any currency ye got!"  
"What's Gringotts, anyway?" Oliver asked.  
"Wizard bank." Hagrid told him. "Safest place there is, 'cept Hogwarts, o' course."  
"This school sounds like a right tidy place, mun!" Drippy told him, popping his head out of the Bottomless Bag, where he'd hidden so he wouldn't get beat up on the bus.  
When they finally reached London, they all had to sit on the sidewalk to calm their stomachs. Then Hagrid took them to Gringotts, where Melody nervously went up to one of the goblins.  
"Yes? May I help you?" He asked.  
"Um, I-I've heard this is the place to exchange Muggle money for wizard money?" The goblin raised his eyebrows at her, and she looked fearful.  
"Muggle-born or halfblood?" he asked. Melody looked back at Hagrid, unsure what to say. Hagrid came up, giving Oliver a gesture to follow.  
"Pureblood. She adopted him when he was ten." Hagrid explained, Oliver nodding in agreement. The goblin looked from Hagrid to Oliver.  
"Parents?"  
"Alicia Mason. I don't know my father." The goblin raised his eyebrows again, then shook his head. "She was a Great Sage in Ni No Kuni?" Oliver tried, wondering if the goblin would recognise the name.  
"Ah, one from another world." The goblin murmured. "It's been years since one like you came to Gringotts. But why are you transferring money from this world if you come from another?" Oliver looked to Hagrid, unsure if he should answer, then looked back to the goblin.  
"My mother came to this world before I was born and I was born here. She died from a heart attack." The goblin nodded, writing this down.  
"I see. Very well. Now, may I see your money?" Melody handed him a bunch of money, and Oliver felt bad. After all, that was Melody, Sam, and Grant's hard earned money that they were giving away. "I will transfer it as soon as possible." Then Oliver remembered.  
"Oh! Do you think that you can transfer some money for my friend Esther too?" The goblin looked back at the blonde girl, who held up a small sack of guilders. "She comes from Ni No Kuni." The goblin nodded, and Esther lay the sack on the counter. The goblin then handed the money to another goblin, and turned back to Esther and Melody.  
"Now, some paperwork will have to be filled out. Do you have a parent or guardian with you?" Esther shook her head.  
"My parents are in the other world." The goblin nodded as he pulled out some paperwork. Then Hagrid tugged at Oliver's arm and gestured to Drippy and Swaine.  
"C'mon, boys! Why don't we go take a look at the shops and things?" Oliver nodded, eager to see the wizarding world that was on his side of the Gateway spell.  
Hagrid led them out, and Oliver saw all sorts of things. There was a place called Ollivander's, where he saw a couple of kids testing wands. There was a sweetshop with chocolate frogs jumping around. There was even a shop selling flying brooms! And they didn't even need a Broom Broom spell!  
That was when Oliver felt someone bump into him as he passed the bookshop.  
"Oh! Sorry!" He said, turning around and seeing a boy with silver hair and black robes. The boy looked disgusted at him.  
"Watch where you're going!"  
"Mind your manners, Draco." Oliver looked up and saw a woman with silver hair that had streaks of black in it. "As far as I know, this boy hasn't got eyes in the back of his head, so I'm sure he didn't see you."  
" _Ollie-boy_ didn't see him?" Drippy shouted, jumping up at the woman. "Youer son was the one who should've been watching where he was going, mun!"  
"Mr. Drippy!" Oliver hissed, and the boy sniffed in disdain.  
"Might want to keep your friend in check there, Ollie-boy, was it?"  
"Its Oliver." Oliver told him gruffly. The boy scoffed.  
"As if I care." Then he sauntered away, followed by his mother. Oliver turned away from them and he and Drippy rejoined Hagrid and Swaine, who looked uneasy.  
"Oughta watch out for people like that, Oliver." Hagrid told him. "That there is Draco Malfoy, and his mother Narcissa. They're not the type of people who want to mess with round these parts." Oliver looked back at the pair as they went down a street called Knockturn Alley, and shuddered a little. He had to get out of here soon.

 _"My lord, please, forgive me!"_ _The_ _man_ _begged_ _,_ _his_ _jacket_ _filthy_ _and_ _his_ _tie_ _ripped_ _. A maniacal laughter filled the air._  
 _"Begging, Reed? You believe that it is possible to plead to the Dark Lord?" hissed a voice. "Now thanks to you, the Pure Hearted One_ _knows_ _!_ _Avada_ _Kedavra_ _!" Reed then fell, dead._  
 _"Come,_ _Nagini_ _." The voice hissed in_ _Parseltongue_ _. "We must correct this mistake, else the Pure Hearted One meets the boy. We mustn't allow this to happen."_  
"Harry! Wake up!" Harry woke up with a start and rubbed his eyes. He looked over and saw Hermione standing over his bed at the Weasleys. Hewas spending the last few days of summer holiday with the Weasleys and Hermione had joined them two days ago.  
Harry put on his glasses. "Hey, Hermione." Hermione put her hand on her hip.  
"Don't "hey" me! You were having nightmares again, weren't you?" Harry looked away, getting out of bed and pulling on some jeans over his boxers. "You were!" She sat on the bed, sitting crisscross and folding her hands in her lap. "Come on now. Tell me what happened?" Harry sighed as he buttoned up a shirt, then sat down next to Hermione.  
"Well, I saw Voldemort. And there was another man there, called Reed. He was begging for forgiveness, but Voldemort killed him. And..." Harry paused for a moment. "He was talking about a pure hearted one. How he knew, and how he couldn't meet somebody."  
"Somebody?" Hermione inquired, raising her eyebrows. Hardy shrugged.  
"He, might have been talking about me." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.  
"A Pure Hearted One, hm? Where have I heard that before...?" Harry's eyes went wide.  
"Hermione! Are you saying you might know what he was talking about?" She nodded.  
"I've probably read it somewhere. I'll have to check-"  
"The library." Harry finished for her. Hermione sighed.  
"Once we get back to Hogwarts." Harry smiled.  
"Thanks, 'Mione."

The way to Diagon Alley wasn't exactly what Oliver thought it was. Hagrid called for a bus. He called it the Knight Bus, and it was madness! It was driven by a man called Ernie, and apparently a Jamaican shrunken head, who appeared to have no proper sense of direction, as they zoomed from one side of the street to the other, even in tight squeezes between cars! The back was filled with bunkbeds that had a few other people sleeping in them. Hagrid told him that they were other wizards and witches.  
As they drove, Melody kept looking out the window with fear.  
"Can't the uh, Muggles see us?" She asked the man who was tending the passengers, whom was called Stan Shunpike.  
"Nah, miss." He told her. "Muggles ain't that smart! Can't see the Knight Bus!"  
"Good to know the Muggles aren't that smart!" Swaine told him sarcastically, gripping onto a metal pole of one of the bunkbeds. Meanwhile, Esther and Hagrid were sitting one of the other bunks, talking about Hogwarts.  
"Ye know, Esther, ye were considered to go to Hogwarts. Weren't sure if you'd leave yer world, though." Esther's eyes lit up.  
"I'd love to go Hogwarts! But I don't have a wand, nor do I really have any money from this world!" Hagrid scoffed.  
"No worries! Them goblins down at Gringotts can transfer any currency ye got!"  
"What's Gringotts, anyway?" Oliver asked.  
"Wizard bank." Hagrid told him. "Safest place there is, 'cept Hogwarts, o' course."  
"This school sounds like a right tidy place, mun!" Drippy told him, popping his head out of the Bottomless Bag, where he'd hidden so he wouldn't get beat up on the bus.  
When they finally reached London, they all had to sit on the sidewalk to calm their stomachs. Then Hagrid took them to Gringotts, where Melody nervously went up to one of the goblins.  
"Yes? May I help you?" He asked.  
"Um, I-I've heard this is the place to exchange Muggle money for wizard money?" The goblin raised his eyebrows at her, and she looked fearful.  
"Muggle-born or halfblood?" he asked. Melody looked back at Hagrid, unsure what to say. Hagrid came up, giving Oliver a gesture to follow.  
"Pureblood. She adopted him when he was ten." Hagrid explained, Oliver nodding in agreement. The goblin looked from Hagrid to Oliver.  
"Parents?"  
"Alicia Mason. I don't know my father." The goblin raised his eyebrows again, then shook his head. "She was a Great Sage in Ni No Kuni?" Oliver tried, wondering if the goblin would recognise the name.  
"Ah, one from another world." The goblin murmured. "It's been years since one like you came to Gringotts. But why are you transferring money from this world if you come from another?" Oliver looked to Hagrid, unsure if he should answer, then looked back to the goblin.  
"My mother came to this world before I was born and I was born here. She died from a heart attack." The goblin nodded, writing this down.  
"I see. Very well. Now, may I see your money?" Melody handed him a bunch of money, and Oliver felt bad. After all, that was Melody, Sam, and Grant's hard earned money that they were giving away. "I will transfer it as soon as possible." Then Oliver remembered.  
"Oh! Do you think that you can transfer some money for my friend Esther too?" The goblin looked back at the blonde girl, who held up a small sack of guilders. "She comes from Ni No Kuni." The goblin nodded, and Esther lay the sack on the counter. The goblin then handed the money to another goblin, and turned back to Esther and Melody.  
"Now, some paperwork will have to be filled out. Do you have a parent or guardian with you?" Esther shook her head.  
"My parents are in the other world." The goblin nodded as he pulled out some paperwork. Then Hagrid tugged at Oliver's arm and gestured to Drippy and Swaine.  
"C'mon, boys! Why don't we go take a look at the shops and things?" Oliver nodded, eager to see the wizarding world that was on his side of the Gateway spell.  
Hagrid led them out, and Oliver saw all sorts of things. There was a place called Ollivander's, where he saw a couple of kids testing wands. There was a sweetshop with chocolate frogs jumping around. There was even a shop selling flying brooms! And they didn't even need a Broom Broom spell!  
That was when Oliver felt someone bump into him as he passed the bookshop.  
"Oh! Sorry!" He said, turning around and seeing a boy with silver hair and black robes. The boy looked disgusted at him.  
"Watch where you're going!"  
"Mind your manners, Draco." Oliver looked up and saw a woman with silver hair that had streaks of black in it. "As far as I know, this boy hasn't got eyes in the back of his head, so I'm sure he didn't see you."  
" _Ollie-boy_ didn't see him?" Drippy shouted, jumping up at the woman. "Youer son was the one who should've been watching where he was going, mun!"  
"Mr. Drippy!" Oliver hissed, and the boy sniffed in disdain.  
"Might want to keep your friend in check there, Ollie-boy, was it?"  
"Its Oliver." Oliver told him gruffly. The boy scoffed.  
"As if I care." Then he sauntered away, followed by his mother. Oliver turned away from them and he and Drippy rejoined Hagrid and Swaine, who looked uneasy.  
"Oughta watch out for people like that, Oliver." Hagrid told him. "That there is Draco Malfoy, and his mother Narcissa. They're not the type of people who want to mess with round these parts." Oliver looked back at the pair as they went down a street called Knockturn Alley, and shuddered a little. He had to get out of here soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Oliver and Esther sat in the backseat of Melody's car, already wearing their robes, feeling nervous. They each had a Bottomless Bag, Esther's she borrowed from her father, in the trunk and Drippy sat between them, Swaine in the passenger seat next to Melody. They were heading for King's Cross Station, where they had to reach Platform 9 3\4 to get to Hogwarts. Oliver wasn't sure how they were supposed to get there, but he supposed that it had to be somewhere around Platforms 9 and 10.  
When they arrived, Melody hurried them through the station, eager to get back to the magic world where people could actually see Swaine, Esther, and Drippy. As they reached Platform 9, they looked around for some kind of entrance to 9 3\4.  
"I don't see a door or anything, mun!" Drippy called to Oliver. Oliver and Esther exchanged worried looks. Now what?  
"Excuse me." A voice suddenly sounded, and they looked to see a girl with bushy brown hair. "Are you trying to find the platform?" Oliver and Esther nodded, and the girl smiled.  
"Don't worry, I'm here to help. It was hard for me my first time, because I am Muggle born. My name is Hermione."  
"Its nice to meet you, Hermione!" Oliver said, shaking her hand. "I'm Oliver, and this is my friend Esther." Esther smiled as well, also shaking the girl's hand.  
"Lovely to meet you." Hermione nodded, then went to the partition between Platforms 9 and 10.  
"Now, to get to Platform 9 3\4, you just have to run straight through here. I'd run if you're nervous." Swaine gave Hermione a strange look.  
"Won't they run smack straight into the wall?" Hermione jumped in surprise when she saw Melody and Swaine, not seeing Drippy yet.  
"Oh! Hello, are you Esther and Oliver's parents?" Swaine and Melody looked to each other and Swaine smirked at her.  
"Hm?" Melody whacked him and he laughed, rubbing his arm. "I was only joking! Damn, you hit just as hard as Harmony!" Melody looked back to Hermione.  
"I'm Melody, Oliver's adopted mother. No, Swaine is not my husband." Swaine gave a small wave.  
"Yeah, I'm mostly the babysitter." Oliver and Esther stomped their feet.  
"We're not _kids_ _!_ " They shouted in unison, making Swaine laugh again.  
"Again, I was only joking! Jeez, take a laugh you lot!" Drippy jumped up, hating being ignored.  
"Oi, mun! En't you forgetting something?" Hermione jumped again.  
"Ah! What is that?" Drippy jumped back.  
"What is that, she says! I'm a fairy, mun! Drippy, Lord High Lord of the Fairies!" Oliver pushed Hermione towards the partition, eager to get in the magic world himself.  
"Its really hard to explain, Hermione, but the Muggles can't see Mr. Drippy, Esther, and Swaine. We need to get onto the Platform." Hermione gave Drippy one last weary look, before straightening up.  
"Right then! I'll go first, just so you can see!" Then she pulled a trolley over and ran straight at the partition, disappearing into it! Oliver gasped, and Melody came over and took his hand.  
"Let's do this together, Oliver." Oliver nodded, glad that she was doing this with him, and they both ran at the partition. When they came through, Oliver heard a whistle blowing and saw a sign that said 9 3\4. They made it!  
Oliver turned around to see Esther, Swaine, and Drippy breaking through, and he and Ether grinned at each other. Melody then pulled both of them in a hug.  
"Alright, you two, now be careful! Swaine, Drippy, and I can't go with you, but we'll send as many letters as we can!"  
"And Esther, I'll let Rashaad and Rema know where you are so that they don't get worried, okay?" Swaine told Esther. She nodded, and she and Oliver ran towards the train.  
"Bye Melody! Bye Swaine! Bye Drippy!" They called, then dashed onto the train, where they found they didn't know where to sit. There weren't any empty compartments.  
"Oliver! Esther! Over here!" They looked ahead, and saw Hermione! They ran towards her and she let them into the compartment, where they found two other boys. One had red hair and freckles, while the other had black hair and round rimmed glasses. "You can sit here with us."  
"Thank you, Hermione." Oliver told her, sitting across from the black haired boy. "Hi, I'm Oliver!" The other boy smiled, though his mind seemed to be somewhere else.  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
"My name's Ron Weasley." Said the other boy, but Oliver was focused on Harry. This was the boy that the Conductor mentioned!  
 _"_ _Stay_ _away_ _from_ _Harry_ _Potter!"_ Was what he had said. This boy had brought back a dangerous man. Oliver looked to Esther uneasily, and the other three noticed.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked them. Esther looked to him.  
"Is it true that you not only destroyed a dark man by the name of Voldemort, but also brought him back to life?" Ron and Hermione both tensed at the name Voldemort, but Harry nodded grimly.  
"I didn't really mean to do it. To bring him back, one of his Death Eaters, called Wormtail, cut a gash in my arm and stole some of my blood to bring him back." Esther gasped, and Oliver furrowed his eyebrows.  
"So... You're not evil?"  
"Blimey, just met and they're already interrogating you." Ron muttered. Esther shook her head.  
"Sorry. Its just that... We were told that Harry Potter was unkind, and that he brought back a man so evil, that people feared to speak his name." Hermione shook her head.  
"Harry is probably one of the most bighearted people I know!" Harry chuckled.  
"Gosh, Hermione, you're making me blush."  
"Well its true! And after all, its not your fault that You-Know-Who is back! And it's not you're fault that Cedric is dead." Harry's smile fell at that, and he faced the window. Hermione realised she had touched a nerve. "Sorry, Harry." Harry said nothing, and Esther and Oliver exchanged looks. This might make the trip awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark by the time they reached Hogwarts, and Oliver had learned a lot about Harry. Apparently, they had a lot in common. They were both orphaned young and were being taken care of by someone very close to their family, although technically, Oliver was being taken care of by the soulmate of someone very close to his family.  
"So, do you think Professor Dumbledore will let you join the fifth and sixth year classes?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you're fifteen and sixteen. Surely he can't make you take the first year classes."  
"To be fair, Hermione, they haven't been coming to Hogwarts as long we have, by the sounds of it." Harry reminded her as they got off the train. "They might have to catch up."  
"I need Oliver Mason and Esther Sage! Front and centre!" Called a loud voice. Hagrid!  
Esther and Oliver exchanged looks, before hurrying off into a sea of eleven year olds, where they reached Hagrid.  
"Professor Dumbledore told me that you two are to be Sorted with the first years, seeing as yur not in a house. Also, I gave ye a last name, Esther. So ye wouldn't stick out so much." House? Sorted? As Oliver and Esther were brought into a boat towards the castle, they felt very uneasy.  
When they finally entered the school, they and the eleven year olds around them were met by a woman in an emerald green robe and a tall witch's hat.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here, you will be placed into one of four different houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." As they listened, Oliver felt Esther take his hand and give it a squeeze, smiling at him encouragingly.  
"They are ready for you now." Then the witch led them into the Great Hall, where Oliver was amazed by the sight of the endless ceiling, the four tables and that ran up and down the length of the hall, and the banner adorning the crests of each house.  
"Before we begin our traditional Sorting Ceremony, I would like for Oliver Mason and Esther Sage to come up to the front." Oliver and Esther made their way to the front, hearing some whispers behind them. "Oliver and Esther are here as exchange students, and therefore are late in their Sorting. But this does not exempt them from being treated like any other fifth year student." Then she gestured to a stool, and Oliver looked to Esther, before taking a seat, and the witch placing a tattered hat onto his head.  
"Ah, a late arrival I see!" Oliver nearly yelped when he heard the hat speaking. "And what is this, but blood that runs through the veins of one of the otherworld. A grandson of Gryffindor himself!" Gryffindor. Oliver remembered him from the book. _Gryffindor_ _for_ _the_ _Brave_ _._ One of the Great Sages all those years ago. Did that automatically put him in Gryffindor?  
"Of course not, boy!" Apparently, the Hat could read his thoughts. "One may start a bloodline in Gryffindor, but end in another." Oliver looked at each of the tables as the Hat rambled.  
The red emblem over Gryffindor, where he saw Harry sitting with Hermione and Ron.  
The yellow emblem over Hufflepuff, with a lot of very kind looking kids sitting under it.  
The blue emblem over Ravenclaw, where the kids there looked impatient and some tapped their fingers from where he could see.  
And the green emblem over Slytherin, where that silver haired boy from Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy, was sitting. Oliver hoped he wasn't placed with him.  
"Not Slytherin, hm?" The Hat inquired. "You are very much the Pure Hearted One. Then you best be placed in... HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hall erupted in cheers, and the tall witch gave him a small shove towards the yellow table, where he was greeted with smiling faces and pats on the back as Ether climbed onto the stool.  
"Ah! Yet another with blood from the otherworld!" The Hat murmured into her ear as it was set down. "But you were born and raised in that world! And what coincidence who your great grandmother is, young Esther Ravenclaw, when your friend was Oliver Gryffindor. But, do you belong in the world of your ancestors? For, I see Gryffindor traits swirling through you, and yet, I see a thirst to prove yourself. Yes, this decision was made long ago. Best be... RAVENCLAW!" The Hall was once again filled with cheers as Esther was given a small push towards the table with the blue emblem over it, but she was stunned. Not only was she separated from Harry, Hermione, and Ron, she was separated from Oliver!  
The ceremony continued, now with the eleven year olds, then dinner was served, yet Oliver couldn't eat anything. He had been expecting to be joined with Esther to continue their journey of taking down the rifts in Ni No Kuni! But, by the sounds of what he could hear, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were two very different houses.  
After dinner, two other fifteen year olds, whom called themselves prefects, led Oliver and the rest of Hufflepuff down by the kitchens, towards a stack of large barrels in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor. The prefect tapped the barrel that was second from the bottom in the middle of the second row in a strange rhythm, and the lid swung open revealing a secret tunnel!  
"We are the only house at Hogwarts that also has a repelling device for would-be intruders. If the wrong lid is tapped, or if the rhythm of the tapping is wrong, which by the way is the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff, the illegal entrant is doused in vinegar." The prefect, a girl called Gabriel Truman, explained to them, before climbing into the barrel.  
Oliver crawled in with the rest of the Hufflepuffs went down in the tunnel and out into a cozy looking room. It was round and earthy and low-ceilinged; from the small, circular windows, the sun show through and gave a lovely view of rippling grass and dandelions. There was a crackling fire before a comfortable looking living area, and lots of burnished copper about the place, and many plants, which either hung from the ceiling or sat on the windowsills. There were overstuffed sofas and chairs that were upholstered in yellow and black, round doors that were along the walls. There was also a plump looking woman with a funny sort of hat that reminded Oliver of a pumpkin stem, holding a tray of cookies.  
"Welcome, students!" She said in a kind voice. "I am Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff house! Welcome to Hogwarts, and welcome back to those returning! Please, please sit! I have a few announcements to make, and then a special ceremony only we go through!"

 **HPOM**

"Ravenclaw, follow me, hurry up!" Esther hurried after the younger student, looking around the school in amazement. Never, in all her life, had she seen a school created for magic. She suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder, and turned around to face a girl with black hair and brown eyes.  
"You have to keep up with the rest of us." She said in a Scottish accent, then she held out her hand as they walked. "Hi, I'm Cho. Cho Chang." Esther shook her hand, smiling.  
"I'm Esther. Esther Sage." Cho nodded.  
"I know. I heard Professor McGonagall call your name. Welcome to Ravenclaw." Esther nodded.  
"Thank you." That was when they reached a door, with a raven door knocker.  
"First years, this door knocker is the way into the common room. We have the absolute most perfect way of keeping non Ravenclaws. This door knocker, speaks a riddle to each person who steps up to the door, and if you can't answer the riddle correctly, then you must wait for the next Ravenclaw to come up and try to figure it out." That was when the door knocker spoke.  
 _"What has eighty eight teeth, but never brushes them?"_ The prefect smiled and looked out into the crowd of kids.  
"Anybody have any ideas?" Esther thought for a few minutes. Eighty eight teeth, but never brushes them...  
"A piano!" She suddenly shouted. "Its a piano! There are eighty eight teeth, but the piano has no hands, so it can't very well brush them!"  
 _"Correct. Enter, Ravenclaw."_ The door knocker said, and the crowd clapped for her, making her blush. Maybe going to a school in the other world would be fun!


	8. Chapter 8

(Yup. I turned it into Order of the Phoenix. I'm not ashamed. I've got this completely worked out in my head, I just need to get it worked out on paper!)

Oliver awoke the next morning, and almost forgot where he was, when he remembered. He was at a school for magic! He had come on a train last night and met a boy very much like himself! He had put on a talking hat and had been apart of a very sacred ceremony for his House.

Last night, before they had gone to bed, Professor Sprout had them all sit in a big circle.

"This is a ritual that Hufflepuff and Hufflepuff alone do." She had explained. "As a House, we must all care for one another, and be able to help each other in a time of need. Therefore, we are going to do a ritual, in which we create a bond, that will connect us from now, to your graduation, or perhaps further in life."

"What's the longest this bond has lasted?" Asked a younger boy.

"From what I've heard, a group of students had this connection up until they were twenty years old." Professor Sprout had told him. "I myself have never lost this bond, as I have been doing it since I came to Hogwarts myself, but who knows what may come in my future.

"Now, everyone take hands." She had said. "And repeat this vow." Oliver had taken the hands of the fourth year girl and the second year boy he had sat between, and a gold glow had come from each person's hand.

"Now don't be frightened, this isn't like the Unbreakable Vow." Professor Sprout explained. "You won't die if this breaks. But, you will have a deep, guilty feeling on your conscious if you don't help your fellow Hufflepuffs.  
"Now repeat after me.

 _As_ _a_ _member of_ _the_ _Hufflepuff_ _House_ _,_ _I_ _do_ _solemnly_ _swear_ _to_ _help_ _all_ _of_ _my_ _Housemates_ _,_ _as_ _well_ _as_ _anyone_ _who_ _needs_ _me_ _,_ _whether_ _they_ _be_ _Hufflepuff,_ _Gryffindor_ _,_ _Slytherin_ _,_ _or_ _Ravenclaw_ _._  
 _I_ _will_ _not_ _abandon_ _others_ _if_ _they_ _need_ _me_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _will_ _not_ _run_ _from_ _danger_ _when_ _I_ _know_ _I_ _can_ _help_ _._  
 _And_ _I_ _know_ _,_ _that_ _I_ _am_ _intelligent_ _enough_ _for_ _Ravenclaw_ _,_ _but_ _am humble_ _enough_ _to_ _know_ _there_ _are_ _more_ _important_ _things_ _._  
 _And_ _I_ _am_ _cunning_ _enough_ _for_ _Slytherin_ _,_ _but_ _to_ _feel_ _the_ _need_ _to_ _present_ _a_ _side_ _of_ _myself_ _where I_ _need_ _be_ _,_ _I_ _do_ _not_ _._  
 _And_ _I_ _am_ _brave_ _enough_ _for_ _Gryffindor_ _,_ _but_ _know_ _that_ _while_ _one_ _is_ _brave_ _enough_ _to_ _face_ _the_ _battle_ _head_ _on_ _,_ _there_ _are_ _those_ _whose_ _bravery_ _may_ _lead_ _to_ _their_ _downfall_ _if_ _I_ _do_ _not_ _help_ _them_ _._  
 _I_ _am_ _a_ _Hufflepuff_ _,_ _and_ _wouldn't_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _anything_ _less_ _."_

Oliver had repeated this along with everyone else, and the gold glow faded, Oliver feeling more comfortable with the people sitting around him.

Now, he crawled out of bed in the dorm that he shared with a few other boys, only of them he knew the name of, whom was Ernie Macmillan. He was a prefect, and was very nice about Oliver being a late comer.

When Oliver went into the common room, however, he found two boys and a girl hanging another portrait on the wall.

"Does that look straight?" Asked one of the boys, and the boy in the painting shook his head!

"Eric, no offense, but I feel as though I'm on a roller coaster! Do you mind tilting me a little to the left?" The boy, Eric, nodded

"Sure thing, Ced!" Then he and the other boy tilted the painting a little more, and the girl held up her hands.

"Stop there!" She told them. "How's that, Cedric?" The boy gave them a thumbs up.

"Good! Thank you, Melissa! And thank you two!" Then the girl, Melissa, saw Oliver looking bewildered.

"Yes, magic paintings and pictures move." She explained. Oliver shook his head, a little embarrassed to have been caught not knowing.

"Who is that boy?" He asked instead, and the three of them looked down sadly, then came over to him.

"That's Cedric Diggory." Eric told him softly. "He was here last year, in our house. He was going to graduate, but sadly died." Oliver's eyes went wide, and he looked at the rather happy boy in the painting, unaware that he was going to die.

"What happened to him?" The other boy shrugged

"Harry Potter said that he was murdered by You-Know-Who. We can't be sure though. The Daily Prophet keeps saying he's mad. We just try to stay out of it." Oliver nodded, planning on asking Harry about it later, during Defense of the Dark Arts with Gryffindor. He only hoped that he was there.

 **HPOM**

Defense of the Dark Arts seemed much more cheerful than Oliver expected. When he walked in, he saw that someone had enchanted a paper bird to fly around and people were using their wands to make it go higher every now and then.

"Bring it over here. Over here." Someone called.

"Hey, Oliver! Come sit over here!" Oliver turned, and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting by each other and Hermione was waving him over. Harry had a rather forced looking smile on his face, and Ron hadn't even turned around. Oliver felt like it was because of what he had said on the train about Voldemort. But, nevertheless, he went over and sat beside Hermione, who smiled a real smile. Oliver smiled back, but felt a little unwanted.

"Oh, go on, Seamus. Go on, get it." Someone called behind him, and Oliver saw that the boy called Seamus went and whacked the little bird. He smiled at it, until it burst into flames! He looked to the door, and saw a woman that had been at the feast last night. She was a new teacher called Professor Umbridge, and was completely covered in pink clothing. She smiled at them, and Oliver was reminded of a toad.

"Good morning, children." No one answered her, but she went as if they had, using her wand to write on her chalkboard, something Oliver had never seen done back in Ni No Kuni. Maybe the founders had done more than just hide the Gateway spell. "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs." She reached the front of the room and turned to face them. "Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe." Oliver shivered, and he could see Hermione looking determined. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on... you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved... course of defensive magic." That didn't sound right to Oliver as he took a textbook and flipped through it, finding nothing useful.

Apparently, it appeared that Hermione agreed, because her hand went straight into the air after flipping through her book. "Yes?" Umbridge asked her.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" Hermione told her questioningly. Umbridge smiled at her as if she had asked a very silly question.

"Using spells? Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not gonna use magic?" Harry asked, concerned.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way." Umbridge explained to him as if he were simple. Oliver raised his hand high. "Yes?"

"Professor, I don't mean to be a bother," he started. "But, if we're to learn about defensive spells, shouldn't we know to do them as well?" Harry nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, what use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free."

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Umbridge told him sharply. "It is the view of the Ministry... that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient... to get you through your examinations... which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry nearly growled, speaking what Oliver was thinking.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?" Umbridge asked.

"Lots of things, actually." Oliver said, raising his hand a little. "Just last year, I fought a woman who stole a precious object belonging to a friend of mine and tried to destroy time and space with it. And two years before, I fought a man who wanted to drain my friend and I of our magic." Harry pointed at Oliver.

"Right! Exactly! And maybe, I don't know, Lord Voldemort?" He demanded. Umbridge held a serene face, though her eyes read that she wanted to strangle the two of them.

"Now, let me make this quite plain. You have been told... that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." That did it. Both Harry and Oliver jumped up.

"It's not a lie!" They shouted in unison.

"I saw him. I fought him!" Harry told her.

"He's put my mother's world in danger!" Oliver added

Detention, Mr. Potter and Mr. Mason." Umbridge told them.

"Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry demanded of her. Oliver glared at her, feeling a deep anger he didn't think he'd ever really felt before.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Was all she said.

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him." Harry growled.

"You big, pink toad." Oliver grunted, and Umbridge rapped he wand against the desk.

"Enough! Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter and Mr. Mason. My office."


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver was heading towards Umbrige's office for his detention, when he saw Harry walking swiftly by.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" Oliver ran after him, and Harry turned abruptly, looking annoyed.

"Why do you keep coming up to me?" He asked, and Oliver was taken back a bit. This didn't seen normal for Harry. "So, you claim Voldemort's terrorising your world, is it? And you want me to help you because I'm the Boy Who Lived? The nutter?" Oliver shook his head, startled by the accusations.

"No, that's not it! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"And here's another thing!" Harry told him, on a roll. "You're American! I hear it in your voice! Why are you here in Scotland for school? Hermione told me there's plenty of wizarding schools around! Are you just trying to buddy up to me or something? So when everyone finds out that Voldemort is back-"

"For god's sake, Potter!" Oliver interrupted, exasperated. "Would you shut up for one second!?" Harry's mouth shut, and he was silent. Oliver took a deep breath. "Look, I don't know why I was brought here to Hogwarts. All I know, is that a man, called the Conductor, came to my other world and told me that Voldemort has sent creatures all over to terrorise the people! And he told me that you brought him back and that I should stay away from you. But, when I heard your side of the story, I thought that maybe you could help me." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"How can I help? I'm not much, just a really unlucky guy." Oliver shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I thought that since you fought him before, you'd be able to help out with defeating the creatures he's created." Harry looked up, uncertain.

"Meaning... You want me to come to your world? To defeat these creatures?" Oliver's eyes went wide. He hadn't thought of that, but it sounded like a pretty good idea!

"I guess, why not? But, we have to bring Esther with us. She'd get annoyed if I left her out, she's helped me so many times in the past!" Harry shrugged.

"Okay, but then can I bring my friends? Ron's my best friend, and Hermione would be interested in seeing a new world!" Oliver nodded eagerly.

"Of course! The more the merrier! We can go on Saturday!" Harry smiled and nodded.

"I guess so. We don't have classes, and I don't think many people would notice if we went."

As the two walked, they told each other of their adventures in the past, feeling better and better towards each other, especially Harry. He'd been a little disturbed by what Oliver had said on the train, unsure of what to think about what he had been told. But listening to Oliver's stories in the otherworld and being able to tell Oliver, someone who understood how it felt to be some sort of Chosen One, all of his stories felt great!

"Wait, so you're telling me, this giant spider trapped you in a web in the _sky_!? How!?" Harry asked, and Oliver giggled.

"I'm not sure! But it was so hard battling him because we kept getting stuck! My friend Aaliyah tried to use her magic so that she could use to keep her hair back without having to pull hair out, but she only managed to pull out a whole curl of hair!" Both boys laughed loudly. "I'm more interested in that battle with the dementors! Did you really see yourself and think it was your dad?" Harry nodded, his face turning red as they reached Umbridge's office, and knocked on her door.

"Come in." Came the sickly sweet voice, and they entered the room that was so pink, it hurt their eyes. "Good evening, boys. Sit." Both boys took a seat at the desks that had been brought in the room. "You're going to be doing some lines for me today, Mr. Potter and Mr. Mason." Both of then reached into their bags, but Umbrige shook her head. "No, not with your quills. Going to be using rather special ones of mine." She then handed them each a quill, and Oliver took it with a shaking hand. "Now... I want you to write, "I must not tell lies."

"How many times?" Harry asked begrudgingly. Umbridge merely shrugged.

"Well, let's say for as long as it takes for the message to sink in." She then turned to walk away.

"Excuse me, but you haven't given us any ink." Oliver piped up, and she merely shrugged again.

"Oh, you won't need any ink." Both boys exchanged glances, then began to write on the paper. Oliver had begun the second line, when he felt as if a knife was digging into his skin. He looked at the back of his hand, and in his handwriting, deep cuts were forming the words, _"_ _I_ _must_ _not_ _tell_ _lies_ _."_ Oliver looked at Harry's hand, and saw the same thing. "Yes?" He looked up, and saw Umbridge looking down at them.

"Nothing." Harry told her, and Oliver shook his head. If Harry could be strong, so could he.

"That's right." She told them, smiling. "Because you know, deep down... you deserve to be punished. Don't you, boys?" Neither boys answered her.

 **HPOM**

As they left Umbrige's office, neither spoke to the other.

"Oliver!" He turned his head, and saw Esther running over to him. "Oh, hello Harry!" Harry gave a wave. "I heard you got detention from Professor Umbridge! She's awful!" Oliver nodded, covering the back of his hand so Esther couldn't see.

"Yeah. She's pretty bad." But Esther wasn't stupid. She grabbed his hand, and gasped when saw the cuts.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, taking Harry's and checking it. "You two have got to tell someone! Surely the headmaster, or Harmony, or someone could help!"

"Who's Harmony?" Harry asked.

"My sister." Oliver told him, then turned to Esther. "And Esther, we're okay now. It doesn't hurt as bad now." Esther crossed her arms.

"Doesn't mean I won't tell Harmony! I don't know where the headmaster is, or else I'd tell him too!"

"Anyway..." Harry said, trying to move on. "Oliver invited me and my friends to come see your world on Saturday! To try and help you defeat the creatures Voldemort created!" Esther's eyed went wide.

"How about we all meet down in the greenhouses and we'll Gateway there?" Oliver asked. "Around noon?" Harry nodded.

"Sounds good, but what's Gateway?" Oliver grinned.

"Oh you'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

Esther sat in the Ravenclaw common room, trying to focus on the Potions homework she'd been given, but finding herself struggling. She'd never had much of a chance at Potions. Oliver had given her the cauldron with Al Khemi in it on her birthday last year, since she had helped him fight Al and he hardly used it anymore, so she never tried to create a potion. But now, she was supposed to be writing a fifteen foot essay on side effects of a potion that gave you a dreamless sleep.

She looked to the clock for the hundredth time it felt like, and watched as the longer hand creaked to the tenth dash, signifying that it was still only ten minutes passed eleven o' clock. Still plenty of time to attempt at finishing the assignment before being able to sneak off to the kitchens with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They were going to meet Oliver there, and he was going to take them back to Ni No Kuni.

Ni No Kuni. Her home world. Esther missed it desperately. As much as she loved being at Hogwarts and being able to learn real spells with a wand rather than perform songspells that Harmony taught her on her harp, she missed being at home with her parents in Al Mamoon. She missed the warm desert, the cool oasis, visiting Aaliyah at the palace, playing songs for the Cowlipha, who, from what Esther had heard, was going to ask her to join on as the court musician. All of those things that made up home for her.

She glanced at the clock again, and saw that merely a minute had passed. She groaned in frustration, disturbing a boy called Reginald, who was sitting on the couch reading.

"Excuse me, but do you kindly mind not making noise? Some of us are reading here." Esther gave him a quick glare, before packing up her things and heading to the library, hoping to find books that might help her with her essay.

As she walked, she saw Professor Snape, her rather creepy Potions teacher. His black robes barely moved as he walked slowly through the hall, stopping when he saw Esther.

"Miss Sage." He murmured, and she stopped abruptly. "Tell me, what is a young Ravenclaw such as yourself doing inside on a nice day such as this?"

"I was going to the library, to refresh my mind on the side effects of the potion you wanted us to write an essay on, sir." She told him, a little nervous.

His eyebrows rose. "Tell me this then, Miss Sage. Weren't you taking notes along with the rest of the class when we discussed the potion?" She nodded.

"Yes, sir! But, I thought I could find more and add it in. I'm not much of a hand at Potions, you see, but I don't want my grades to fail."

"I see." He muttered. "You are unlike any other Ravenclaw. A mere show off and an insufferable know it all." Esther was taken back. She'd never heard of a teacher who didn't like a student who tried their very best in a class.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." She told him. "I'll try my best not to show off." Then she scurried away, eager to get away from the greasy haired, hook nosed teacher.

 **HPOM**

"Harry, this is an incredibly dangerous idea." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, for the hundredth time, we're just going to check it out a bit! See why this Oliver fellow is so excited about this other world." Ron told her, having already agreed to go, but Hermione was still having doubts.

"What if someone sees that we're gone? Umbridge is surely watching out for Harry for the Ministry! She'd notice that he's gone missing!" She told him pointedly as she flipped through the book that sat in her lap. She was still trying to find where she had heard of a pure hearted one.

"We'll be careful." Harry told her. "We'll take the invisibility cloak if we have to." Hermione slammed the book shut, spooking Crookshanks, who had been laying at her feet, as she threw it down in the pile of other books she had been searching through.

"Nothing! I've found nothing on a pure hearted one! Its not in any of these books!" She sighed, then looked to the boys. "Alright. I'll come with you two to this new world, but we better not end up in any sort of trouble this time." Harry grinned, knowing that the chance of them not ending up in trouble was zero in a million.

"Speaking of going to this other world..." Ron looked to the clock. "Its almost noon. We'll have to head down to see Oliver and that girl." Harry nodded, then dashed up to their dorm to get the cloak and the Marauder's Map, just in case.

 **HPOM**

Oliver stood by the kitchen door, dressed in his regular clothes when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came running down, each of them out of their robes and dressed in every day wear.

"Hey," Harry greeted Oliver as they sprinted down. "Are we still waiting on your friend Esther?" Oliver nodded, checking his watch.

"She should be here soon. Its almost noon." That was about when Esther came running down, dressed in her normal wear, her robes over her arm.

"Sorry!" She told them, panting. "Filch stopped me and questioned me for too long! I was lucky I had my robes over my clothes, or else he might've taken me to the headmaster!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Ron commented, eyeing her purple and pink top and pink harem pants, earning Hermione's elbow into his rib.

"Alright!" Oliver said softly. "Everybody ready?" They all nodded, and Oliver formed the Gateway spell with his wand, feeling enthralled to be able to use spells the way he was used to doing it.

Harry watched in awe as the shape Oliver was making formed in midair, and they were all sucked into a bright tube of light. Harry was nearly blinded by the light as a warm wave washed over him and he felt himself being lifted from the wooden floors that covered the hallway, and found his feet sinking into white sand as the light faded away, leaving him and his friends in a vast desert!

Oliver laughed at the the three's expressions, Esther taking in the familiar sights. "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger." He said, remembering their last names from Defense of the Dark Arts. "Welcome to Ni No Kuni. Specifically, the Shimmering Sands, right outside of Al Mamoon!"

"HELP!" Came the loudest voice Harry, Ron, and Hermione had ever heard from inside of the city. "HELP US! SHE'S BEEN TAKEN!"


	11. Chapter 11

"HELP US! SHE'S BEEN TAKEN!"

"Oliver!" Esther exclaimed. "That's the Cowlipha!" The trio looked at her, confused.

"The Cowlipha? Whats that?" Ron asked.

"Not a what." Oliver contradicted. "A she. And she sounds like she needs our help! Come on, you guys!" Esther and Oliver ran into the city, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione saw no other choice but to follow them.

As they ran through the city, Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't help but admire it. There were neat little shops, clay buildings, lots of fountains, and the whole place smelled like bananas.

Oliver and Esther, however, focused on the mission at hand, and hurried into a large palace, nodding at the guards, who knew them.

"Let them through!" Oliver called back as the trio approached the guards. "They're with us!" The guards let them through, and Hermione backed in Ron, nervously as they stared her down and they entered the palace, where the shouting got louder, and the ground shook beneath their feet!

"ABULL!" The voice shouted. "GET THE ARMY! GET RASHAAD! GET ESTHER! GET SOMEONE!"

"Your Moojesty, please!" Came a smaller voice as they entered the palace. "Rashaad is away for a meeting of the sages and his daughter is nowhere to be found!" Harry , Hermione, and Ron gasped as they came into the room. Inside, was the largest lady they had ever seen! She had big feet, a big body, a mountain of curly read hair, and horns the size of swords! Atop her head, sat a golden crown with green jewels on it, and she had a very cowlike appearance. Next to her, was a normal sized man wearing dark yellow robes and a red turban.

"Mr. Abull!" Oliver called. "Your Moojesty!" The man, Abull turned and saw them, smiled, then called up to the woman.

"Your Moojesty! It is Oliver, the Saviour! He has returned! He can help us!" The woman stopped shrieking, and looked down, looking distressed.

"Oh ho ho!" She hooted. "So we see! The Saviour of our world returns with sweet Esther!" Esther blushed at her compliment, but her attention had directed itself towards the trio. "And who are these three?" She smirked at Ron, who chuckled, uncertainly. "Hm, we may need a picture of this one! We haven't seen such _handsome_ features on a boy since we had the picture of Emperor Marcassin! Abull! Bring the artist!" She bent down and picked up Ron by his jacket, making him squirm and yelled out as Abull ran.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out, trying to grab his ankles before he went too high.

"Hey! Put me down!" Ron grumbled, holding onto his jacket so he wouldn't slip out.

"Your Moojesty, please!" Oliver called. "Can you put Ron down? You said someone's been taken. Who?" The Cowlipha gasped, dropping Ron, who went hurtling to the ground, and would have been badly injured, had Harry and Oliver not tried to catch him and he fell right on top of them.

"Oh yes!" The Cowlipha cried out. "It was a TRAGEDY! Our dearest Aaliyah, taken from US!" Esther furrowed her eyebrows as she and Hermione helped the boys up.

"Aaliyah? What's happened to her?" She asked. The Cowlipha dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief that was big enough to be a rug, and sniffed.

"Well, we were having breakfast, when we heard Jabal Al-Dukhan rumbling! Oh, how it rumbled!"

"You mean Old Smokey?" Esther asked.

"The volcano?" Oliver added. "But we stopped it up five years ago! It should be dormant!" The Cowlipha nodded.

"Of course! But, it rumbled anyway! Our sweet daughter, Aaliyah, took it upon herself to go up and investigate! And SHE HASN'T BEEN BACK SINCE!" The Cowlipha began sobbing again, blowing her nose, and the five of them having to crouch so that they wouldn't get blown away.

"Had she gone alone?" Hermione asked, already trying to work a strategy in her head.

The Cowlipha shook her head. "No. We believe it was that strange little fairy that used to follow you all around went with her. The one with the lantern on the end of his nose." Oliver and Esther gasped.

"Mr. Drippy!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Wasn't he that funny little creature you told me that the Muggles couldn't see at King's Cross, Oliver?" Hermione asked, and Oliver nodded.

"The very same." The Cowlipha suddenly bent down, her big hands clasped together, and her smelly breath in their faces.

"Please, Saviour, won't you help our lovely Aaliyah?" She begged. Oliver nodded.

"Of course! It goes without saying!" Then he remembered the trio, and turned to them. "Um, you guys don't have to come with us. You can stay here until we get back."

"Actually, we _would_ like the ginger one to stay back." The Cowlipha said. "For his portrait, of course." Ron muttered a few choice curse words under his breath, but nodded.

"Yeah, alright." He grumbled, taking of his jacket and tossing it on the floor. "Just my luck. A chance to save a probably gorgeous princess, and I'm stuck here being painted for her mum!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hush up, Ron! We'll be back soon." Harry nodded, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a grin.

"Yeah, we'll be back, mate." Then he turned to Oliver and Esther. "So, how do we get to this volcano?" Oliver grinned, and led them out of the castle, slow enough to hear the Cowlipha say, "Roll up those sleeves! We would like to see those lovely biceps." They all laughed loudly enough for Ron to hear.

"HARRY, WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Ron hollered, making them laugh harder.

Once they got out of the palace, Oliver grinned at Esther.

"Shall we spell there, or fly?" Esther looked uncertain.

"I don't know. I mean, spelling would be quicker, and seeing as we're on a rescue mission, we ought to be quick. But flying's more fun for a first time round..."

"How about spelling?" Hermione suggested, unsure what that meant, but not keen on flying either.

"And we'll fly back." Harry added, very keen on flying. Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. As long as Harmony doesn't show up." Esther snorted, but Hermione frowned as the two of them started laughing again.

"What's so funny about Harmony?" She asked.

"If Harmony's around, she's the only one who gets to drive when we're flying." Oliver explained, still giggling. "And sometimes, it seems that she likes to try and make us fall off of Tengri." Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Tengri?"

"Our dragon!" Esther told him, rather impatiently. "Now, let's go! I'm worried about Aaliyah and Drippy!" Oliver nodded, already forming the Travel spell shape.

"Old Smokey, here we come!"


	12. Chapter 12

When they reached Old Smokey, Harry immediately peeled off his jacket and Oliver rolled up his sleeves, Hermione fanning herself. Esther was used to the heat seeing as she lived in the desert.

"Alright." Oliver told them, standing before them. "We'll have to climb to the top of the volcano if we want to find out what to Drippy and Aaliyah and put the rock back on the top so that the volcano doesn't erupt." Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"We have to reach... the top of a _volcano!?"_ He asked, panting already. Oliver nodded, wiping sweat from his forehead, when they heard a loud scream coming from the top, and a roar.

"Aaliyah!" Esther shouted, before heading up the volcano as fast as she could. Oliver followed, then Hermione. Harry sighed, but then he followed last.

Along the way, they had slow down, for they were all getting so tired, if they didn't, they would collapse. When they did, Oliver heard Hermione give a yell behind him, and turned to see that a Boggly-Boo was going after her!

"Hermione, watch out!" He shouted, aiming Mornstar at the familiar. "Frostbite!" And the spell froze the Boggly-Boo, taking him straight down. Hermione put her hand on her heart, panting hard.

"What was that? Was that a creature like Drippy?" Oliver shook his head.

"No, that wasn't a fairy. that was a Boggly-Boo, a type of familiar. You'll see a lot of different types running around here. Esther and I have a few ourselves." Harry looked up.

"You just carry those little creatures around?" Esther nodded, sending out Gogo, her Messy Plessie, and her newest addition, a Sea Naiad.

"These are my familiars." Hermione caught up with her and timidly reached down to pet Gogo, who squawked happily, nuzzling her hand, making the curly haired girl smile.

"She's lovely! Where did you find her?" Esther smiled.

"It's a spell, called Form Familiar. it brings out the fighting spirit in your heart."

"Would we be able to try it?" Oliver nodded excitedly. He always loved to watch people's reactions when they got their familiars.

"Yeah! Here, create this symbol." Oliver drew the symbol in the dust on the ground, and both Harry and Hermione waved their wands. As soon as the symbol had been created, their chests began to glow, and they both gasped.

"What's happening!?" Harry exclaimed, dropping his wand, and Oliver laughed as a bubble of light shown from his chest, and a Draggle appeared!

"Neato! I didn't know people could have a Draggle from their soul!" Harry stared at the little red dragon as it fell gently to the ground, as a Toko fell in front of Hermione.

"Wow! A Toko!" Esther ran over to Hermione's familiar, Hermione staring at it, exuberantly. "They're really powerful! I've never been able to tame one, but it's so hard to beat them!"

"Hermione's a really powerful witch." Harry told them, rather defiantly, as if he expected them to argue with him.

"A Draggle's pretty tough, too." Oliver commented. "Toko's are strong magically, while a Draggle is strong physically." That was when a Ruffian, two Boggly-Boos, and a Hullabaloo appeared! "Here we go!" Oliver exclaimed, sending out Mitey, Esther pulling in the Messy Plessie and Sea Naiad.

"Why don't you two use this battle to learn a little bit about your familiars?" Esther suggested. "Just think what you want them to do, and they'll do it." Hermione looked to the Toko, then aimed her wand at him.

"Toko! Attack!" The Toko jumped up, then ran at the Ruffian, whacking with its little staff, but not doing much damage, while Harry's Draggle destroyed the Hullabaloo and Oliver's Mighty Mite took down one of the Boggly-Boos.

Esther controlled Gogo in defeating the other Boggly-Boo, but she noticed Hermione, the brightest witch her age, struggling a bit with controlling her Toko and was being attacked badly.

"Hermione!" She called, running over. "Try Rolling Stone and Parp! They're both magic attacks!" Hermione nodded to her.

"Alright, Toko! Use Parp!" The Toko jumped up again, and did its little spell, and the Ruffian took some real damage, before Howling loudly, all of them covering their ears.

"Toko! Use Rolling Stone!" Hermione shouted over the Howl, and the Toko used its staff to drop a rock on the Ruffian's head, sending it down.

"We did it!" Oliver cheered, and he and Harry ran over to the girls, Hermione looking proud of herself.

"Hermione, that was brilliant!" Harry told her, and she shrugged.

"It was a bit difficult at first, but I got used to it once I learned what spells that Toko could use."

"It always is." Esther told kindly as they began walking again. "But once you get used to it, you can do anything with your familiars."

"Yeah, Esther's actually a familiar keeper!" Oliver told them. "She knows more about familiars than anyone I know!" Esther blushed.

Soon, they reached the Waystone near the top. "Harry, Hermione, touch that." Oliver told them, touching it himself. "It'll refill your magic, and fix up any cuts and bruises you have. Something tells me that we'll be heading into a big battle." Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous looks, then wearily touched the Waystone as they went further up the mountain, just a the ground rumbled, a roar erupted from ahead, and a yell.

"Come on, Miss Aaliyah!" Came a small Welsh voice. "You can do it!"

"I'm trying!" Came a rather strained, tired voice. "Do something other than yell at me!"

"That must be Aaliyah!" Oliver told the others, hurrying up the rest of the way up the volcano, where they found Aaliyah, her clothes charred and her hair having a small flame in it, as a huge, charred black rock beast with a firey mane and tail stood over her, red claws held out as if to claw her.

 _"Aguamenti!"_ Harry called without quite thinking, but it hit the beast on the tail, making it roar with pain.

"Aaliyah!" Esther hurried over to her and pulled her away. "What is this thing?" Aaliyah coughed as Oliver patted out the flame in her hair.

"Vulcaan! He's got the rock for the volcano! I just got to push him back in, but I can't get him close enough for a good, hard, Pulse!"

"Look out!" Harry jumped in front of her. _"Aguamenti!"_ he shouted again, and the stream of water hit Vulcaan's face, making the beast scream out loudly in pain.

"Aaliyah, where's Mr. Drippy?" Oliver asked. She pointed over towards the edge of the pit of lava, where Drippy was trying to avoid falling in and being pushed in by Vulcaan's tail. "Mr. Drippy!" Oliver ran over to him, shooting Frostbites and Pulse spells at Vulcaan. He couldn't lose Drippy now! "Hang on!"

"Ollie-boy!?" Drippy called, surprised. "Why en't you at school, mun!?"

"Forget, school! You're going to fall into a volcano!" Oliver shouted, still running. Harry looked to the girls.

"Come on, you lot! We have to help Oliver!" Hermione and Esther nodded.

"Right! Let's go!"


	13. Chapter 13

(I fixed chapters 9, 10, and 11! I'm sorry, that I didn't do that till now, but they are fixed now! And hopefully, I will update this more!)

They started off the fight with Esther sending Gogo out.

"Gogo! Use Dropsicle!" She called, and the little bird gave a squawk, before waving its little staff and dropping a load of huge icicles on the beast.

 _"Aqua Eructo!"_ Hermione called and a huge stream of water was shot from he wand as she directed it over Vulcaan's face

"You!" Aaliyah pointed at Hermione, not knowing her name. "Shoot the water at his tail! He's much weaker there!" Hermione nodded to her, then guided the stream down to Vulcaan's tail, and the great beast screamed in pain, swishing his tail away from Hermione, just barely missing Drippy's head, but nearly knocking Oliver into the pit of lava.

"Oliver, watch out!" Harry aimed his own wand at Vulcaan's tail. _"Aqua Eructo!"_ The beast screamed again, roaring loudly, his tail being shoved near Drippy, who jumped back onto the edge of the pit!

"Mr. Drippy!" Oliver screamed as Drippy tilted back and forth on the edge, before falling in! _"No!"_ Without thinking, without using a spell, without even waving his wand, Oliver dove into the pit with Drippy and grabbed onto the fairy. Drippy grabbed onto Oliver right back as Oliver curled his body around the fairy.

"Ollie-boy, I'm glad that youer trying to save me, mun, but we're bout to fall into a blinking pit of lava!" Oliver just gripped him tighter, knowing that he wouldn't be where he was today if it weren't for Drippy. If Drippy died, he wouldn't know what to do.

"I know. And I can't be without you." Drippy looked at Oliver on awe, and hugged him tighter.

"I guess a hero and his sidekick can go down together, eh?" Oliver nodded, and hugged Drippy tighter than ever, shutting his eyes tight as the lava came closer, and closer...

 _"Ascendio!"_ Came Hermione's voice, and they felt a warm rush of magic surround them, much more comforting than the blistering heat coming from the lava.

From the spell, Oliver and Drippy were lifted into the air, Hermione grabbing onto Oliver's ankle pulling him closer to the edge, Harry, Esther, and Aaliyah were still busy with Vulcaan, as well as Hermione's Toko, who they were planning on naming later, along with Harry's Draggle ( 😉that is directed towards you guys!).

Oliver looked at Vulcaan. He was in perfect range for a Frostbite spell that would send him sinking into the lava, rather than Oliver and Drippy. Oliver pulled his wand from it's holster, feeling foolish for have not done anything earlier, and pointed it at Vulcaan.

 _"Frostbite!"_ The icy spell went flying through the air and got Vulcaan right on the nose, sending him back into his pit as Hermione let Oliver and Drippy get out of the air, as Vulcaan's force of his fall shook the whole volcano, sending a boulder into the pit and blocking up the lava.

"Nice work!" Esther called as she, Harry, and Aaliyah came running over. Oliver set Drippy on the ground, smiling at his friends.

"Yeah, you guys did great!" Hermione blushed and Harry shrugged modestly.

"It wasn't much." He told Oliver, and Aaliyah's jaw dropped.

"Wasn't much? Are you joking?" Harry shook his head. "That was amazing!" She hugged Harry around the shoulders tightly. "You saved my life! It you hadn't been there with your water spell, Vulcaan might have beaten me and I wouldn't be here!" Drippy jumped up, indignantly.

"Oi, Miss Aaliyah! En't you forgetting about the other heroes, mun? Ollie-boy, Miss Esther, and this fine lass did a blinking good job too, I'd like to think! Plus, I don't think was I half bad myself, mun!" Aaliyah narrowed her eyes at him, and Drippy quickly stopped talking, his lantern jingling loudly as he hid behind Oliver's leg, and Aaliyah's eyes moved to Esther, Oliver, and Hermione.

"I should thank you all as well. You really helped me back there. I'm sorry you had to come and help me. I'm certain that my mom sent you to do it. I knew I should have told her that I was visiting Esther." Esther shook her head.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway. I was at school." Aaliyah furrowed her eyebrows.

"School? There aren't any high schools in Al Mamoon, are there?" Esther shook her head again.

"No, its a school in Oliver's world! Its called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and its absolutely marvelous, Aaliyah! I've learned how to do so many spells with a wand there, and the classes are perfectly wonderful!" Aaliyah's eyes went wide.

"A school for magic? In our world? Oliver, how did we not know this before?" Oliver shrugged, but Harry spoke up.

"In your world? Don't you live here?" Aaliyah bit her lip, her face turning red when Harry spoke to her.

"Y-Yeah, I do. Its kind of a long story." That was when Oliver remembered.

"Oh! Introductions! Almost forgot!" Then he stood back a bit. "Harry and Hermione, this is Aaliyah and Drippy! Aaliyah, Drippy, this is Harry and Hermione! They're my friends from Hogwarts." They all laughed and shook hands, Harry and Hermione bending down to shake hands with Drippy, who was beaming away at them.

"Made some friends at school already, have we? Ollie-boy? There's tidy, mun! Could make friends with a dragon, this one! And he has!"

"So we've heard." Hermione commented, smiling.

"Speaking of Tengri,we'd better head down the mountain and call him up." Oliver added. "Ron is probably getting tired of posing for the Cowlipha's portrait." Aaliyah's eyes went wide.

"Wait, you left someone alone with my mother for a portrait?" They all nodded, and Aaliyah let out a sigh. "Oh boy."


	14. Chapter 14

As they headed back down the volcano, they all trained up their familiars. Soon, Harry's Draggle could have barreled through hordes of familiars, had there ever been so many. And Hermione's Toko soon became as powerful as she was. As they walked, Hermione was even attempting to teach her Toko how to use some of the spells she learned at Hogwarts. It was going... Difficultly.

"Come on, now!" Hermione fussed as the Toko tried Stupefy, and nearly sent Oliver rolling down the hill. "Try again!"

"Hermione, you don't think that maybe Hagrid would be able to take care of them?" Harry asked as his Draggle flew over his head. "Maybe teach them a few tricks?" Hermione tapped her chin.

"Maybe. Hagrid does love to take care of magical creatures."

"Who's Hagrid?" Oliver asked.

"He's the Care of Magical Creatures professor, and one of our good friends." Harry explained. "If it weren't for him, I might have never gone to Hogwarts."

"But Professor Grubbly-Plank is the Care of Magical Creatures professor, I thought." Esther said, confused.

"She's a substitute for Hagrid." Hermione told her. "He hasn't been home at all, lately. I'm really starting to worry for him."

Soon, they reached the bottom, and Oliver pulled out a horn.

"Whats that, Oliver?" Hermione asked.

"Its my dragon horn." He explained "I use it to call for Tengri." Then he blew into the horn, and they heard a loud screech almost immediately.

"Tengri!" Oliver called as an enormous shadow came over them, Hermione jumping back, but Harry watched with wide eyes as a enormous, purple dragon with what appeared to be a green dog collar on landed by them, sanding, rocks, and a little familiar that looked like it had lampshade on its head came flying at them as the dragon landed, wind nearly blowing Harry's glasses off his face and sending Hermione's already bushy hair everywhere.

"My goodness! He's certainly a very big dragon!" Was all she could stutter, before Tengri held out his wing in a gesture.

"Tengri, meet our friends, Harry and Hermione!" Oliver told the dragon. Tengri gave a screech of a greeting, making the two laugh.

"Its very nice to meet you, Tengri!" Harry told him, and Hermione nodded. Tengri nudged Hermione's robes affectionately, before letting his wing down again.

"He's letting us get on his back." Oliver explained. "We're going to fly him back to Al Mamoon and Ron!" Then he, Esther, Drippy, and Aaliyah all climbed on eagerly, Harry and Hermione climbing on a little more tentatively.

"Here, Harry!" Aaliyah said, holding out her hand to him. "I'll help you up!" Harry was perfectly capable of getting up himself, but he didn't want to be rude, so he took Aaliyah's hand and she pulled him up, his Draggle flying back into his heart along with Hermione's Toko.

Hermione climbed up behind Oliver, and Oliver patted Tengri's side. "Come on, boy! Let's fly! But take it easy for Harry and Hermione." Tengri gave another screech, then flew into the air, Aaliyah grabbing onto Harry's shoulders, and Hermione shrieking.

Harry looked down at the ground from the height Tengri took them. Though nothing beat his broom, the feeling of riding the dragon was exhilarating! He didn't have to hold onto anything or control where Tengri went, and the dragon did take it a bit easy on him since it was his and Hermione's first time.

Hermione wasn't so happy. She hated flying, really, and was desperately trying to find something to hold onto.

Oliver saw her, and knew that she was frightened. "Hermione, if you need to, you can hold onto me." He told her kindly, and she grabbed onto him without hesitation, hugging him tightly around the middle and shutting her eyes tight. Oliver took a deep breath, finding it kind of hard, but was glad to be able to help Hermione.

When they landed, Oliver helped a shaking Hermione off of Tengri, and the dragon flew off again, probably back home to Hamelin. As they walked into the palace, they heard a loud voice speaking.

"Stand up straight! You are a hero! A wizard! A Great Sage practically!" And a loud groan followed it. They came into the throne room, and found an artist painting on a canvas, and Ron looking more ridiculous than ever! Apparently, the Cowlipha had had much of a say when it came to Ron's appearance. His shirt was off completely, and had been replaced by a purple wizard's robe that buckled around his waist with a black belt, leaving most of his chest bare. He held his foot up on a high stool, his wand raised high as if shooting birds, and he looked very heroic, though his face read downright _misery_ _._

The Cowlipha herself was nowhere in sight, but Abull saw them, and hurried over.

"Your Moojesty!" He exclaimed, falling to one knee and bowing to Aaliyah. "Your mother has been most worried about you! She will be pleased to know that you have arrived!" Drippy stomped his foot indignantly.

"Oi, mun! No worry for ole Drippy-boy, here? Not even a scrap?" Abull nodded to Drippy as he stood straight, but he rolled his eyes a little.

"Of course. Thank you, Lord Drippy, for escorting Her Bovinity home." Drippy nodded appreciatively, his lantern jingling.

"So um, Ron." Harry said, smiling as he walked over to Ron. "How's it going?"

"Shut up, Harry." Ron growled. "Don't even say a word." Harry snorted, and only Abull and Aaliyah could contain their laughter. "I hate you all, _so_ much." Ron snarled, wanting this to end as soon as possible.

"I told you don't move!" The artist demanded. "I am almost finished!" Ron sighed, but made his face stony yet again, staring at the ceiling as if he had just made a great kill.

"ABULL!" The Cowlipha's loud voice echoed through the palace, and only the artist didn't jump.

"In the throne room, Your Moojesty!" Abull called, and the Cowlipha came thundering in, seeing Aaliyah standing there almost immediately.

"Oh, our wonderful Aaliyah!" She squealed, before reaching down and knocking Aaliyah into her hand, then lifting her high above the ground. "Oh, how we missed you!" Normally, Aaliyah would have reached out to hug her mother's giant cheek, but today, her face was red, as if she was embarrassed to be with her mother.

"Yes, I'm home." She said shortly. "Now please, let me down, Mother."

"Of course, our precious darling!" And Aaliyah was back on the ground. As soon as she hit the ground, she went over to Harry and pushed him closer.

"Mother, this is the boy who saved me!" She told her, ignoring the others completely, though giving her mother a look that the queen understood quite well.

"Oh, oh! Are you sure?" Aaliyah nodded, though Harry was completely confused. "Very well. Shall we do something?" Aaliyah shook her head quickly, and the Cowlipha regained poise. "Very well!" Then she spoke to Harry. "Now, then, boy. We suppose we must thank you for rescuing our daughter! To this, we give you our greatest gratitude." Harry's face turned red, unsure of what was going on.

"Um, that's okay. Your welcome, I think." The Cowlipha put her hands on her hips, cocking her head.

"Hm. He's not exactly bright, is he?"

 _"_ _Mother_ _!"_ Aaliyah exclaimed, and Harry was a little offended.

"And done!" The artist said suddenly. They looked, and saw the finished product. The artist had painted a background that made Ron look like he had had just won a war. There were bodies littered on the ground, and smoke rising up behind Ron.

"About time." Ron muttered, slipping out of the robe and putting his shirt back on, though going a bit slower when he saw Aaliyah. And he got a look in his eye that Hermione remembered as something he'd usually only gotten when he saw Fleur Delacour. Maybe Aaliyah was part Veela? Perhaps. Either way, he looked like he was attempting to show off muscles that had only existed in the artist's painting for her.

This trip to the other world had gotten off to a very interesting start.


	15. Chapter 15

As they headed back down the volcano, they all trained up their familiars. Soon, Harry's Draggle could have barreled through hordes of familiars, had there ever been so many. And Hermione's Toko soon became as powerful as she was. As they walked, Hermione was even attempting to teach her Toko how to use some of the spells she learned at Hogwarts. It was going... Difficultly.

"Come on, now!" Hermione fussed as the Toko tried Stupefy, and nearly sent Oliver rolling down the hill. "Try again!"

"Hermione, you don't think that maybe Hagrid would be able to take care of them?" Harry asked as his Draggle flew over his head. "Maybe teach them a few tricks?" Hermione tapped her chin.

"Maybe. Hagrid does love to take care of magical creatures."

"Who's Hagrid?" Oliver asked.

"He's the Care of Magical Creatures professor, and one of our good friends." Harry explained. "If it weren't for him, I might have never gone to Hogwarts."

"But Professor Grubbly-Plank is the Care of Magical Creatures professor, I thought." Esther said, confused.

"She's a substitute for Hagrid." Hermione told her. "He hasn't been home at all, lately. I'm really starting to worry for him."

Soon, they reached the bottom, and Oliver pulled out a horn.

"Whats that, Oliver?" Hermione asked.

"Its my dragon horn." He explained "I use it to call for Tengri." Then he blew into the horn, and they heard a loud screech almost immediately.

"Tengri!" Oliver called as an enormous shadow came over them, Hermione jumping back, but Harry watched with wide eyes as a enormous, purple dragon with what appeared to be a green dog collar on landed by them, sanding, rocks, and a little familiar that looked like it had lampshade on its head came flying at them as the dragon landed, wind nearly blowing Harry's glasses off his face and sending Hermione's already bushy hair everywhere.

"My goodness! He's certainly a very big dragon!" Was all she could stutter, before Tengri held out his wing in a gesture.

"Tengri, meet our friends, Harry and Hermione!" Oliver told the dragon. Tengri gave a screech of a greeting, making the two laugh.

"Its very nice to meet you, Tengri!" Harry told him, and Hermione nodded. Tengri nudged Hermione's robes affectionately, before letting his wing down again.

"He's letting us get on his back." Oliver explained. "We're going to fly him back to Al Mamoon and Ron!" Then he, Esther, Drippy, and Aaliyah all climbed on eagerly, Harry and Hermione climbing on a little more tentatively.

"Here, Harry!" Aaliyah said, holding out her hand to him. "I'll help you up!" Harry was perfectly capable of getting up himself, but he didn't want to be rude, so he took Aaliyah's hand and she pulled him up, his Draggle flying back into his heart along with Hermione's Toko.

Hermione climbed up behind Oliver, and Oliver patted Tengri's side. "Come on, boy! Let's fly! But take it easy for Harry and Hermione." Tengri gave another screech, then flew into the air, Aaliyah grabbing onto Harry's shoulders, and Hermione shrieking.

Harry looked down at the ground from the height Tengri took them. Though nothing beat his broom, the feeling of riding the dragon was exhilarating! He didn't have to hold onto anything or control where Tengri went, and the dragon did take it a bit easy on him since it was his and Hermione's first time.

Hermione wasn't so happy. She hated flying, really, and was desperately trying to find something to hold onto.

Oliver saw her, and knew that she was frightened. "Hermione, if you need to, you can hold onto me." He told her kindly, and she grabbed onto him without hesitation, hugging him tightly around the middle and shutting her eyes tight. Oliver took a deep breath, finding it kind of hard, but was glad to be able to help Hermione.

When they landed, Oliver helped a shaking Hermione off of Tengri, and the dragon flew off again, probably back home to Hamelin. As they walked into the palace, they heard a loud voice speaking.

"Stand up straight! You are a hero! A wizard! A Great Sage practically!" And a loud groan followed it. They came into the throne room, and found an artist painting on a canvas, and Ron looking more ridiculous than ever! Apparently, the Cowlipha had had much of a say when it came to Ron's appearance. His shirt was off completely, and had been replaced by a purple wizard's robe that buckled around his waist with a black belt, leaving most of his chest bare. He held his foot up on a high stool, his wand raised high as if shooting birds, and he looked very heroic, though his face read downright _misery_ _._

The Cowlipha herself was nowhere in sight, but Abull saw them, and hurried over.

"Your Moojesty!" He exclaimed, falling to one knee and bowing to Aaliyah. "Your mother has been most worried about you! She will be pleased to know that you have arrived!" Drippy stomped his foot indignantly.

"So, what brought you all back here to Ni No Kuni, anyway?" Aaliyah asked Oliver as they walked outside.

"We took a break from school to show Harry, Ron, and Hermione around Ni No Kuni." Oliver explained. Aaliyah sighed.

"I still can't believe there's a school for magic in the old world. I wish I could go."

"Maybe I can ask the headmaster for you." Oliver suggested. "After all, you are sixteen years old. And the youngest grade there goes to eleven years old." Hermione looked skeptical, however.

"I don't think that Professor Dumbledore would allow students to come in during the school year."

"He'll let her in." Harry told her confidently. "I'm sure of it." He didn't doubt that someone like Dumbledore would allow someone who was willing to learn magic.

Aaliyah smiled excitedly. "Do you think we could go ask him? Right now?"

"I'd like to go as well, mun!" Drippy told them. "Its not everyday you see a school created to teach magic! In fact, most schools around here encourage not doing magic in the classroom. Its a bit of a distraction for those who can't do it" The classmates exchanged looks, then nodded in silent agreement.

"Yeah, we can go ask him now!" But Hermione was the one who thought it.

"Wait! We've got Umbridge there! She might get Dumbledore in trouble with the Ministry if we let a non student come into the school! Oh, we should have brought your cloak, Harry!"

"What about his cloak?" Esther asked, completely confused.

"Whoever wears it turns invisible." Ron told her, and Esther's face lit up.

"Oh! We have a spell for that! Show them, Oliver! Veil!" Oliver nodded, then created the Veil symbol, and a white mist spread over him, making him completely invisible to the others!

"Bloody hell!" Ron murmured, running his fingers through his hair. "That's a bit handy."

"And we can't hear him either, can we?" Hermione asked, making Oliver laugh.

"YOU TELL ME, HERMIONE!" He shouted as loud as he could. "CAN YOU HEAR ME!? HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! ESTHER! AALIYAH! MR. DRIPPY!" They merely blinked, not hearing him at all.

"How does he become uninvisible?" Harry asked. "Is there an unveiling spell?" Oliver knew how to become visible, and chose a fun way to do it. He went up behind Ron and grabbed his shoulders, making him aware of Oliver's presence behind him.

"AAH!" He shouted out of surprise.

"AAH!" Harry, Hermione, Esther, Aaliyah, and Drippy all screamed in response, Oliver reappearing, giggling madly.

"Blimey, Ollie-boy!" Drippy scolded, panting. "Nearly gave us all a heart attack, you did!"

"Yeah!" Ron agreed, his hand over his heart. "Nearly wet myself!" Oliver just laughed some more.

"Sorry! But that's the way to take a a Veil spell off! You have to make your presence known! Or else it takes a while to fade away." He raised his eyebrows at them, seeing if they would pick up what he was laying down.

"Maybe, enough time to get from the kitchens up to Professor Dumbledore's office?" Hermione asked, getting it quickly. Oliver nodded vigorously.

"Maybe! It depends on how far his office is!"

"Well, then we'd better hurry!"

"Esther?" They heard someone say, and turned to see Rema!

"Mother!" Esther smiled at her. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine, but why are you here?" Rema asked, stunned. "Swaine and Drippy came by and told your father and I that you were at school in the otherworld."

"We had the weekend off." Esther explained. "So Oliver and I came by to show our friends this world. This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Guys, this is my mother." Rema smiled warmly at them.

"Wonderful to meet you three!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione each shook her hand. "And you're just in time! Your father is coming home from the meeting of sages! And he's bringing Harmony, Marcassin, and Khulan with him for dinner to welcome them all home! Swaine and Kublai are already on their way, and I hear that Captain Swan may be dropping by as well."

"More like, already here." They heard a familiar voice say.

"Swaine!" Oliver and Esther smiled when they saw their thief friend coming over, Nichole beside him in her infamous pirate captain attire and Kublai was right behind them.

"Hey, you lot!" He chuckled. "How's school been treating you? Skipping already, are we?" Esther crossed her arms, and gave Swaine a look of annoyance she always had reserved just for him.

"You know we wouldn't do that! We had the weekend off, and chose to show our new friends Ni No Kuni." Nichole put her hands on her hips, smiling at them.

"Well, its good to meet you lot. Found myself in the magic community once a while back ago." She said with her pirate's accent. "Captain Swan, good to meet you." She held her hand out to them, and they shook hands again.

"Nice to meet you, Captain." Harry told her. "I'm Harry Potter." Her eyebrows rose, and Harry knew that she had been in the magic community recently.

"Are you really?" She asked. "I've heard quite a few things about you, Potter. Hopefully your head isn't as big as it sounds." Then she turned to Hermione and Ron, who had tuned out when she realised it was Harry. They were about as tired of it as he was. "Now, who might the lovely couple here be?" Hermione and Ron jumped, and quickly shook their heads.

"Oh, no, we're not together!" Hermione told her. "My name is Hermione Granger!"

"Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron said. "And yeah, we're not together." Nichole chuckled, and Swaine pointed at Hermione.

"Now you, I remember. Saw you at King's Cross when we were dropping Esther and Oliver off on the train!" Hermione smiled.

"I remember! I also remember you making the joke that Oliver's mother was your wife." Swaine shrugged, then grunted as he received a punch in the shoulder from Nichole.

"Blimey, Swan!" He shouted, knowing she preferred her identity secret. "Between you and Harmony, people must think I'm abused!"

"With good reason." She told him. "My question is why are you trying to make people think someone else is your wife before we're even affianced?"

"It was only a joke I made based on her assumption!" He told her, making the teens all laugh. This was going to be fun!


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, they're almost here!" Swaine called from the window, where he was watching for Khulan, Harmony, Marcassin, and Rashaad. "I can see them coming down the walkway- wait, they're stopping. They are stopping at Rashaad's babana stand and-"

"Swaine!" Esther shouted. "Would you quit commentating everything that's happening and come help us?" With so many more people now coming to dinner, Kublai, Harry, Ron, and Oliver were all bringing in a lawn table borrowed from next door. Swaine was supposed to be helping them, but he was watching for the sages to come over. Hermione, Esther, Nichole, and Drippy were bringing in extra chairs and helping Rema in the kitchen. 

"Whoa! Careful, Oliver!" Harry shouted at one point as they carried the table over by the dining table. Oliver had almost squished him between the two tables.

"Sorry, Harry!" Oliver grunted.

"Watch what you're doin', lads!" Kublai told them gruffly.

"Okay, on the count of three, drop." Ron told them, having had experience with needing to bring in an extra table for guests. "One. Two. Three. Drop!" The table went down, and Ron howled. "Okay! Its on my foot! Bloody hell, get it off!" Harry, Kublai and Oliver quickly lifted it back up, and Ron jumped backwards on one foot. "Okay, now set it down carefully." They did this, and the table was in place for Esther lay out a large tablecloth and Nichole and Hermione to come in and place down some folding chairs.

"They're coming up the front walk!" Swaine said. "Hey, I think Harmony sees- OW!!" Swaine fell back, a small wind having come through the window without breaking it and hitting his nose. "Yeah, I think she saw me." He grunted, and Nichole shook her head. 

"We told you to get away from the window, love." 

"Should have expected that, you impatient little kid." Came the familiar melodious voice of Harmony as she, Khulan, Rashaad, and Marcassin all came into the house. 

"Hey guys!" Oliver called from where he was helping Esther set the table, and the older, but smaller girl smiled.

"Hey there, Ollie!" She called. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you here!" 

"Indeed." Marcassin said. "When we received the message from Gallin about the letter from Hogwarts, we assumed that you be there." 

"Esther and I took the weekend off." Oliver explained. "We're showing our friends Ni No Kuni." 

"If I had Knut for every time I've heard that, I'd be up to five Galleons worth." Ron muttered, earning the sages' attention.

"Now who are these fine gentlemen and young lady?" Rashaad asked in his serious way. 

"These are our friends from school." Esther explained. "This is Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Guys, this is Oliver's sister Harmony, her husband and Swaine's brother Marcassin, Klubai's wife Khulan, and my father Rashaad." 

"And they're the Great Sages and the Songstress of this world." Oliver added, and Hermione gasped.

"Oh my goodness! I read about you! All of you!" She exclaimed. "Professor Binns told a whole lesson about you in our History of Magic class! I thought that you were in our world! Oh it was such an interesting lesson!" They all smiled.

"Well, isn't just a bit flattering?" Harmony said. 

"Indeed, it is." Khulan agreed in her regal ways.

"I don't remember any lessons about sages or a songstress." Ron said, puzzled.

"Thats because you can't stay awake in that class to save your life." Hermione retorted, then looked back at the wizards and witches, a little confused. "But, I though that there were normally five Great Sages. Thats what all of the books I read told me." Khulan and Rashaad exchanged sad looks.

"The last fifth Great Sage was called Senkrad." Marcassin explained for them. "He worked alongside Rashaad and Khulan, as well Oliver's mother Alicia and my father."

"And my mother, the current Songstress of the time." Harmony added. "Unfortunately, he went rogue, and we had to destroy his power, which ended in his death. Without an heir, we are left a sage short." 

"I suppose its for the best." Khulan sighed. "Five sages always seemed to much for the world. It was always along that bloodline that left the world in peril by the hands of a sage. Perhaps its best we remain at four." 

"But the very first Great Sages had five." Hermione said. "And they found our school." 

"Ah, so you know of Dwimloff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, hm?" Rashaad pondered. "Your school has taught you well. But, perhaps they never told you of Slytherin's child?" 

"There must have been one." Harry spoke up. "After all, the Slytherin bloodline went through its course back in our world." 

"Then Slytherin had two children." Harmony said shortly. "It was his daughter, Ursula, who came back to Ni No Kuni when she was eighteen years old, along with Maverick Gryffindor. They brought along two children at the time. They said that they were the children of Helena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff." 

"Helena Ravenclaw?" Esther asked. "She died young, though! There's so many stories, people have said she's the Ravenclaw ghost!" 

"Exactly." Rashaad told her. "she was young. So young. It wasn't hard for people to believe that she had a child. With whom, we know not, but we believe that the baby was her's. It was Hufflepuff's child we had trouble believing in." Khulan's face darkened. "Helga was the youngest of the sages, but she wasn't young by any means. A child from Hufflepuff... Near impossible." 

"Some say she wasn't able to have children." Marcassin explained. "She simply was unable."

"So the story goes that she adopted a baby." Khulan grouched a little. "She wanted to adopt every child there, but she only adopted one. And according to the story, Ursula Slytherin kidnapped the baby, Evly, and erased Maverick Gryffindor's memory to trick him." Harmony crossed her arms at Khulan.

"Khulan, we know how you feel about Hufflepuff's story." To the others, she said, "the powers of being a Great Sage and a Songstress are passed down from parent to child. The Great Sages you see today are descendants of the founders of your school." 

"The Sorting Hat!" Esther and Oliver exclaimed. 

"It knew!" Oliver explained. "It said that I had descended from Gryffindor!" 

"And I from Ravenclaw!" Esther added, and Rashaad nodded.

"Yes. Ravenclaw was my mother's maiden name before she married my father. Same case for your mother, Oliver. Alicia Gryffindor styled her correctly. Mason was your father's name." 

"Marcassin and I descended from the Slytherin line." Swaine said, though he didn't seem very happy about it. "Dwimloff's last heir was Senkrad, and Khulan came from the supposed Hufflepuff line." 

"Don't even start with me, Slytherin." Khulan growled. 

"And that leaves Harmony..." Oliver remembered the story of Selenia the Songstress killing Dwimloff.

"I am aware of my ancestor's decisions, Oliver." She said. "Selenia was a rogue Songstress, that cannot be denied. But, she less than graciously allowed the Dwimloff descendant back into Ni No Kuni and allowed the cycle of the Songstress and the Great Sages working together to continue." The room went silent as people soaked in the piles of information that had just been given to them. 

"And on that heated note..." Swaine said slowly. "Who's hungry?" Harmony's hand shot into the air at once. 

"Me! Very much! Yes!"

"Well, its a good thing I made enough curry fit for this crowd!" Rema called. "I can't carry this pot, so you'll all have to come in and get your bowls!" Tension forgotten, they all hurried to the kitchen, drawn by the smell of the spicy curry.

Little did they know, the story of the Founding Great Sages and the Dark Songstress was going to creep back up on them.

(The story of the Founding Great Sages and the Dark Songstress to be added to The Tales of Wonder I believe its called, if you want more detail on that!)


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver woke up, and forgot where he was. He was lying on a couch, tangled in a blanket, and sunlight shone from an open window. That helped him remember. He was in Ni No Kuni.

He, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Esther had all spent the night at Esther's house. Drippy had gone home to the Fairygrounds, Khulan and Kublai went back to Perdida, and Harmony, Marcassin, and Swaine had all gone back to Hamelin. Harry was asleep at the other end of the couch, while Ron slept on a chair. Hermione had joined Esther in her bedroom.

Oliver carefully crawled off the couch, trying not to wake up the others, when he heard Harry mumbling in his sleep, reaching out as if to grab something.

"Harry?" Oliver shook Harry's foot, thinking maybe it was best for him to wake up. "Harry, you're dreaming."

"Huh?" Harry jerked awake, looking around blindly, fumbling around for the nightstand that usually held his glasses that wasn't there. Oliver went around and grabbed Harry's glasses from the end table, before handing them to him. "Oh, morning Oliver." He said as he put his glasses on and stretched. "Anyone else up?"

"What time is it?" Apparently, Ron was up as well.

"Um, almost ten." Oliver told him, checking his watch. "We should probably head back to school. Somebody's going to be wondering where we are." Ron groaned.

"I've got a pile of homework waiting for me there, mate. Wish we could stay." Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, but we can't just not go to school. And besides, Professor Umbridge said that she was from the Ministry, remember? If we're not there, she might get the headmaster in trouble." Both boys got up at once and dressed in the clothes they had worn the day before. They hadn't originally planned on staying the night, but after dinner, Hermione had insisted on staying to help Rema and Esther clean up. So the boys had all hung out with the other adults, Ron listening intently to Swaine as he talked about repairing Porco Rosso and using him for good and to recognise certain things.

Harry had listened to some of the stories that the Great Sages and everyone had been on. He couldn't imagine having to travel all over the world to save the day. He barely made it to class on time in the same castle!

Now, he walked down the hall softly towards Esther's room, trying to not to wake up Rema and Rashaad. When he got to the door, he knocked softly.

"Esther? Hermione? Are you awake in there?" No answer. They must have still been asleep. Harry reached down to open the door, but as soon as his hand went on the doorknob, a torrent of ice came flying at him and he was frozen!

"Are they awake, Harry?" Oliver came down the hall, and was surprised found Harry frozen in place. "Oh no." He whispered, before knocking on the door. "Esther! Hermione! Come out here, quick!" He called, trying to turn the doorknob as he did, but he froze as well!

"Oliver? What's wrong?" Esther opened the door, and groaned when she saw the two boys, standing there frozen. "Oh no."

"What's happened to them?" Hermione asked, coming out of the room.

"My father placed a repelling charm on the door so that uninvited guests can't come in. If they try to touch the doorknob and I haven't said that they could come in, the doorknob freezes them, and only my father can unfreeze them." Hermione sighed, and put her hands on her hips.

"I am unsurprised. After all, Harry and Ron once thought that they could enter the girls dorm at school, before they realised the founders didn't trust boys, and made it so the stairs turned into a slide when boys tried to get into the girls dorm." Esther sighed.

"We'll have to wait till my father wakes up. He's the only one who can undo the charm because he's the one who set it." Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Well, let's at least get them out of the hallway so that your parents don't run into them." Esther nodded, and two girls each grabbed one of the guys under their arms, and pulled them slowly into the living room, where Ron had managed to doze off again. Hermione rolled her eyes as she leaned Oliver up against the wall.

"Wake up, Ron!" She shouted, picking up a pillow from the couch and bashing it over Ron's head, waking him up at once.

"Blimey, Hermione!" He grumbled, covering the top of his head. "What was that for?"

"You need to wake up!" She told him. That was when he saw Harry and Oliver.

"Blimey." He said again. "What happened to them?"

"A repelling curse that my father set on my door to keep out intruders." Esther grunted as she dropped Harry on the couch. "We have to wait for my father to wake up so that he can unfreeze them. And my father's been away for the meeting of the sages, so he might not wake up for a while."

"So... Maybe we have a bit of time on our hands?" Ron asked, clapping his hands together. "Maybe we can go exploring a bit!" Hermione nodded.

"Maybe. I'd personally would like to go somewhere to train my Toko." Ron tilted his head.

"What's a Toko?" Hermione released her Toko from her heart, and Ron gasped when he saw the tiny creature. "Bloody hell!" Esther giggled.

"I forgot, you weren't there when Oliver and I helped them cast Form Familiar." Esther went over go Oliver's bag that was on the floor by the couch, and pulled the Wizard's Companion from it, flipping through the pages.

"Ah! Here we go!" She held the open book out to Ron. "Draw this symbol with your wand." Ron nodded, and began to slowly draw the symbol, looking back at the page every few seconds, before his chest began to glow, and a bubble of light formed in front of him. From inside the bubble, formed a little green goblin like creature with a hammer!

"That's a Hog-Goblin." Esther said, rather unimpressed with the familiar. "They're okay, but..." The Hog-Goblin fell to the ground with a thunk, its hammer slipping from its hand and landing on its head, a huge lump forming at once. "Well... they're okay." Esther said again. Ron just looked at the creature, a little disappointed.

"Why is everything I own rubbish?" He muttered.

"Well, I suppose there's something good about him." Hermione tried. "After all, Megaera is very good at magic."

"Megaera?" Ron asked. "That's what you called that puffball?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Well, what do you propose you name your familiar?" Ron looked back down at the Hog-Goblin, who stared dumbly back at him.

"Well, I'd call him Ugly, but who wants to go around calling that? I'll call him Hoggerty." Hermione crouched down to be at the familiar's level.

"Hello, Hoggerty?" The Hog-Goblin merely blinked at her, before squealing like a pig and running behind Ron's legs, hiding.

"Rubbish." Ron muttered again, then looked to Esther. "So, we were going exploring, yeah? Let's head out then!" Esther nodded, tapping her chin.

"Well, if we want to level up our familiars, I suppose that the best place to go would be the Golden Grove." She told them. "And the maybe when Oliver and Harry are unfrozen, we could all go to the Temple of Trials and have you enter Rank A of the Solessum Series."

"Let's get going then!" Hermione said, bringing Megaera back into her heart. "Ron, you just have to will him back in." Ron tried, but Hoggerty refused to go back into Ron's heart.

"Come on, mate!" Ron grumbled, picking up Hoggerty by the back of its little blue shirt that it wore. "How are we supposed to get around, if you don't cooperate?" Hoggerty just pulled himself out of Ron's grasp, picked up his hammer, and crawled up Ron's body to sit on his shoulder. Ron shook his head. "This'll have to work." He told the girls, then looked to Hoggerty. "But if I get hit with that hammer, its going to hurt you more than it will hurt me. And I'm not talking about morals."


	18. Chapter 18

The three of them walked out into the city to see Aaliyah was also out, studying a flower pot.

"Let me give you my Tadolescent." She told them, sending a little frog like creature out. "He'll provide the water you need for your flowers." An older woman standing next to her smiled happily.

"Thank you, Princess Aaliyah." She told her. "Thank you so much!" Aaliyah smiled sweetly, and Ron felt a smile form on his own face at the sight of the beautiful princess.

"Its no problem." Then as she walked away, she saw the three. "Oh! Hello, Esther! Ron, Hermione!" She called, running over quickly, and Hermione nudging Ron.

"Ron, you're drooling!" She hissed, and Ron wiped his chin. She rolled her eyes, knowing for sure now that Aaliyah must have been a Veela. No one, especially Ron, went gaga for a woman like that, unless it was Fleur Delacour from last year.

"Where's your friend Harry?" She asked, her cheeks turning pink at the mere mention of his name. "And Oliver, of course."

"They've been frozen. Repelling charm." Esther explained. "Father's exhausted from the meeting and the journey home, so we have to wait for him to wake up before he can unfreeze them." Aaliyah looked disappointed.

"Oh." Though she tried unsuccessfully to hide it. "Well, that's... Unfortunate." Esther's eyebrows rose. Aaliyah may have been a princess, but she didn't usually say things like that. "Oh well!" She said briskly. "What are you all up to today?"

"I'm taking Hermione and Ron down to the Golden Grove so that they can train up their new familiars!" Esther told them cheefully.

"You should come with us!" Ron blurted out. "You know, to help your creatures get stronger as well." He tried to save, though Aaliyah didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun! And maybe Harry and Oliver would be unfrozen by then!" Esther smiled.

"Then lets be off! To the Golden Grove!"

HPOM

They trekked across the desert towards the Golden Grove, fighting some other types of familiars along the way. Ron had a laugh at one that looked like a walking bunch of bananas called a Green Buncher, but wasn't laughing so much when Hoggerty got annihilated by it.

Hermione and Megaera faired better in their battles, though that might have been due to Megaera's higher level, since she had been fighting longer. Esther fought alongside her, only healing her if she was in that dire of a need, but Aaliyah busily coached Ron in fighting, trying to remember Hog-Goblin attacks.

"Uh, try Ray of Light!" She shouted as they fought a little creature that looked like it had a lamp shade over its head called a Sunshade.

"Hoggerty!" Ron shouted furiously. Hoggerty had gone in, his club in the air, and started beating on the Sunshade's head. "Get back over here and use Ray of Light, you stupid beast!" Hoggerty looked over at him dumbly, before waving his club and dropping a rock onto the Sunshade's head. Aaliyah sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That would be Rolling Stone." She muttered, and Ron groaned.

"Hoggerty! Ray of Light!" Hoggerty gave him a balking look, before doing the move and knocking the Sunshade out. "Now see? Was it that hard?" Hoggerty just waddled over and whacked Ron on the leg. "Ow! You little-!"

"Come on, Ron!" Hermione huffed. "Let's go!" She and Esther had been waiting for them to finish their fight to continue the walk to the Golden Grove.

Finally, they reached the entrance to the Grove, and they heard a loud roar, before seeing a couple of fairies running out of the Grove.

"Run, mun! Run!" One shouted at them.

"He's coming, mun! He's coming to get us!" Shouted another.

"Who's coming?" Esther asked them.

"The biggest baddie to have ever hit the the Golden Grove, mun!" One with two giant hoop earrings hanging down to his tiny ankles. "Literally! We're calling it the Badiataur!"

"A particularly rough beastie, if I do say so myself!" Came a familiar, bouncy voice, and they all looked to see the Conductor

"Mr. Conductor!" Esther exclaimed. "What are you doing here at the Golden Grove?"

"I just though I'd popped by and say hello!" He told her, then slitted his eyelids when he saw Hermione and Ron. "Ah. Friends of Harry Potter, I must assume?" Hermione and Ron nodded, feeling uneasy. "So, you and Oliver went against my careful advice. I will bring this up later. Friends of Harry Potter are very nearly as dangerous as Harry Potter himself!" Then he jumped into the air, and vanished.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"The Conductor." Esther told him, looking confused. "He was the one who told me that Harry had brought back Voldemort." Both him and Hermione shivered. "But, he seemed so nice, I thought that he would understand that Harry didn't mean to bring him back."

"Well, I don't trust him." Aaliyah told her. "He's too... Something. I'm not sure what it is quite yet, but its something. I'm going to keep an eye out for him." Esther nodded.

"A good idea, I suppose. I'll just have to be careful. It sounds like he wants to tell me something in private later."

"Yeah, be careful." Ron told her. "Now, why don't we get a move on? I'm guessing we're going to have to defeat this Badiataur beast if we want to train our familiars here? Or is there some other forest where we can train our familiars?" Esther glared at him furiously.

"No, we have go in there and get rid of the creature!" Ron gave her a look.

"We have to get rid of the creature?" Esther nodded.

"Yes! We can't just leave the Badiataur here to torture the fairies! We have to get in there, and stop him!" Then she hurried into the Golden Grove, Aaliyah right behind her. Hermione rested her hand on her hip, looking to Ron.

"Ever get the feeling they're usually the ones who bring in bounties and take care of creatures who are causing terror?"

"Thought that it was just me." Was all Ron said, before following after them.


	19. Chapter 19

The four of them walked quietly into the forest, looking around cautiously. They weren't sure what they were supposed to be expecting, so they waited for anything and everything to come at them.

As they walked, they came across a few wild familiars who were looking to battle. Hermione worked well with Megaera of course, but Ron still struggled with Hoggerty, who refused to listen to a word he was saying.

"Hoggerty!!" He groaned when they were fighting a Sore Boar once as Hoggerty tried to make friends with the pig like creature, and got a tusk up the nose for it. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Ray of Light!" Hoggerty let out a noise that sounded like a groan, but did as he was told, sending the boar flying back, allowing Hermione and her Toko to finish him off, completing the battle.

"We did it!" Esther cheered, jumping up excitedly as they hurried down the path, when they saw the familiar, mysterious black orb that often held the beasts. "There it is! That orb must have the Badiataur inside of it!"

"Then let's not waste anytime!" Aaliyah told them, before hurrying over.

"Your majesty, wait!" Ron ran after her, just as the orb let out a huge puff of black smoke, surrounding them. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Esther, did this happen with any of the other beasts you fought?" Hermione asked, trying to find her friends in the smoke.

"No, it didn't!" Esther told her, doing the same. "What's going on?"

"Aaliyah?" Ron called, trying to find her as the smoke became more and more dense. "Princess, where are you?"

"What's happening?" Aaliyah asked as the smoke closed around each of them, and they all fell to the ground, unconscious.

HPOM

"There you go, boys." Back at Esther's house, her parents had woken up and had unfroze both poor Harry and Oliver, who were shivering from the cold of the ice that had frozen them. Rashaad had gone ahead to work, so Rema was left to get them blankets and hot chocolate to get them warmed up.

"Thank you, Miss Rema." Oliver told her as he took the cup and held it to his cheek to warm up his face. "Do you know where the others went?" Rema nodded as she handed Harry his cup.

"Of course! Esther left me a note saying that they went off for training in the Golden Grove! They shouldn't be gone too long."

"Well, maybe we should go after them." Harry murmured, sticking out his burning tongue. He hadn't waited for his cocoa to cool off before taking a sip apparently. "After all, we need to get back to Hogwarts before Umbridge realizes we're gone." Oliver shuddered at the idea of going back to Umbridge, but he knew Harry was right. They couldn't hide in Ni No Kuni forever. They'd eventually have to go back.

"Well, you can probably catch up to them." Rema told them, handing Oliver his Bottomless Bag and helping the two boys to their feet.

They thanked Rema for her help, then they left, Oliver leading Harry into the Golden Grove, where they kept an ear out for the others.

"You know, fairies really like this place." Oliver told Harry. "Mr. Drippy and I used to visit them sometimes. They like how rich the soil is, and how the trees grow."

"Really?" Harry may not have been the most observant bloke, but even he could tell that this place made Oliver light up, and not just the Golden Grove. Even he could see that Oliver loved Ni No Kuni. He was happier here than he had ever been since Harry met him. "You must really love it here, huh?" Oliver stopped talking, his cheeks turning red as he nodded.

"Well yeah, I do. It's where my mother came from. Most of my family is here, and so are a lot of my friends. I feel really at home here."

"Why don't you stay here then?" Harry asked curiously. "I mean, you like it so much." Oliver shrugged, though his expression changed. This was a weird subject for him.

"I don't know. I mean, I love it here, but Motorville is also my home. All of the people I grew up with are there, and so are Grant, Melody, and Sam. They took me right in after my mother died, and I can't imagine leaving them behind. Plus, I feel more like I fit in over there." Harry chuckled.

"Really? Looks like you fit in like a puzzle piece over here." Oliver let out a small chuckle as well, but you could tell he was distracted.

"Yeah, I guess." Then he turned around to face the forest. "I wonder where the others are?" That was when a rustle came from the trees above, making Harry jump.

"Oliver, what lives in the Golden Grove exactly?"

"Some familiar and fairies." Oliver told him as they walked. "And the Gladiataur. Why?" Harry was still watching the trees as the leaves moved, following them, before he ran closer to Oliver.

"Do any of those things live in the trees?" He whispered, nodding towards where the leaves were rustling, and Oliver went pale.

"Harry, let's get out of here." He whispered, before taking off running, Harry on his heels. He wanted to find the others, and he didn't want to get in a battle if it was just him and Harry. Harry was still a pretty low level, and if the Gladiataur was anything like the other Guardians had become, then they were sorely outnumbered.

They kept running, keeping an eye on the trees, until they were both out of breath, and stopped, panting roughly. "I think we lost it." Oliver told Harry, looking around wearily. "Whatever it was." Harry stood up straight, taking a deep breath.

"Well, we'd better find the others before it finds them first." Then he walked down the path again, before tripping. "Gah!" he shouted, falling over. "What was that?" Oliver came over, and found that Harry had tripped on a shoe! A small, clearly worn sneaker.

"Huh…?" He pushed a bush out of the way, and found Hermione lying in the grass! "Hermione!" Harry sat up at that, and looked ahead to see the others! They were all lying on the ground, and appeared to be asleep.

"Oliver, they're here!" He exclaimed, running over to Ron, who lay beside Aaliyah. "What's wrong with them?" Oliver looked around, and pointed towards a familiar little black orb that sat ahead of them on the path.

"I think that might've had something to do with this." Harry looked at it, then tried to lift up Ron.

"Let's get them out of here. Maybe Mr. Rashaad will know how to help them." Oliver nodded as he tried giving Hermione a phoenix feather, and it still didn't wake her up.

"First, you will have to help yourselves." Came a low voice, and smoke burst from the orb, making both boys shout, and a huge, furious beast appeared from it. It had a similar look to the Gladiataur, but it was clearly much more powerful.

"Harry!" Oliver called, jumping to his feet. "Get ready!" Harry got to his feet, pulling out his wand. TIme to fight again!


End file.
